The Wings of Olympus
by Jezabel Raewin
Summary: Maximum Ride meets Percy Jackson. About a year if not more before Angel Experiment and RIGHT after the Titans Curse. Strap yourself in for an adventure of parent finding and quests galore. One of my better works, read and review.
1. 1: the Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I don't own Max, and I don't own the Flock. **

Max POV:

The sun warmed my feathers as we flew in the frigid morning. We flew like this every morning, just wheeling around in the morning air. We flew in different formations, but most of the time I was on point, with Iggy on my left wing, Fang on my right, Gazzy behind Fang and Nudge behind Iggy. Angel flew directly behind me between Nudge and Gazzy. When we fly like this we kind of look like an Arrow.

It was on this morning that things started to turn interesting. I'd been having weird dreams, although, if you'd grown up dealing with what I had to go through then you would probably have weird dreams too, but these were different dreams. They included people I'd never seen before. Yet I knew they must be real. The dreams felt too real to be anything my mind would come up with. I had woken up this morning and felt like we needed to head north. Northeast. Jeb had warned us not to fly to far from home because this was the only safe haven for us. But I had been having these dreams for a while and I knew they meant something more.

I needed time to think about it. When we landed back at E-house, Iggy started on lunch and Gazzy and Nudge took charge of watching the Angel for the next half hour. I grabbed Fang's arm and led him upstairs and into my room. He looked at me with questioning eyes. "Have you been having strange dreams?" I asked him.

His shoulders moved about a twelfth of an inch but I could see the light change in his eyes. He'd been having them too. "My weren't about the – the school, though," I said, "Last night it was of this girl, she had blonde curly hair and weird gray eyes. She was telling this other kid something, but I can't remember what." He sat down on the floor by my bed and I laid down across my bed, facing him.

"My dream," he started, "my dream had this – this thing that was coming to attack. No not us." He said seeing my alarm. "Not us, but these other kids. I didn't know what it was so I looked it up earlier." He showed me a picture of this weird creature. It had the face of a women, huge wings and the haunches of a lion. Fang had scribbled the word Sphinx across the top. "She – it, whatever it is, was pacing at the crest of a hill, by some random tree with a gold blanket." He paused for a second, and we heard Iggy yelling to us that lunch was ready.

We glanced at each other and decided that we would have a flock meeting after lunch.

Lunch was the usual fun affair. Iggy had made us each 3 of our favorite sandwiches and we had a big bag of chips each. Along with a huge water bottle filled with kool-aid. After that Fang and I told the gang to head out to the flock tree, a special tree Fang and I had found one afternoon that was perfect for discussions amongst the flock.

I carried Angel up to sit with me and Fang on the top bough and the others seated themselves on a branch in front of us.

"Okay guys," I said. "I have a proposition to make."

Gazzy raised his hand, "What's a propisishin?"

I smiled briefly, "it's like an offer or a choice." He nodded. "I want to fly north-east. I think we should head out."

Nudge looked worried. "You mean go away? Like, leave E house? Like, leave the mountain? Forever?"

Fang took this question. "We may be able to come back at some point. But Max and I have a couple things that we need to answer first."

I nodded. "We need to go."

Nudge nodded slowly, and then started to get excited. "Ooh! Can we, like, go sight seeing? Can we? Or can we like go to th-"

Iggy threw his hand over her mouth. "Thanks, Ig." I said.

Gazzy smiled and said, "Sure, why not. We get to go for a long flight!"

"We'll be taking lots of breaks; food breaks, bathroom breaks, don't forget bedtime breaks. And I expect you to be on your best behavior." I said, being the mother-hen that I am.

Angel smiled, "We're going on a venture!"

I smiled at her, "Yup, we're going on an adventure. So pack up guys, we'll leave after dinner. And Ig, can I talk to you for a sec?"

I handed Angel over to Fang and everyone but me and Iggy went back to the house.

"What's up, Max?"

"Can you make some snacks for us to take? I'll get you anything we don't have that you need. But the money that – that's left won't last for very long while out in the big world."

He nodded, his sightless eyes looking thoughtful. "I'll see what I can do."

"Oh! And one more thing," I smiled. "If you can whip up a few mini bombs for safety sake, I'd be ever so grateful."

"I suppose, I might, you know, be able to be of service." He smiled an evil grin that made me worried I'd asked the wrong question.

I shoved Angel's clothes on top of mine in a backpack I'd gotten from the grocery store about 3 miles away. She was practicing her take-off's with Fang outside while I packed up what we would need. Oh the joys of playing leader/mom. I was stuffing one of Angel's stuffed dogs in a backpack small enough for her to wear when I heard mini boom coming from outside. I quickly zipped the bag up and carried them both downstairs to find out what was happening.

Setting the stuff down on the couch, I made my way out the door only to almost fall on my butt laughing. Gazzy and Iggy were smiling sheepishly at Fang who was covered in soot and his steadily-growing-longer hair was standing on end. He was glowering murderously at Iggy and the Gasman as Angel flew right into his arms. She sniffed his neck and then dropped to the ground saying, "You smell funny."

I scooped up my baby as something I've never seen happened. The ground started to shake, and the sky got a little darker. Fang seemed to calm down just a tad bit and he stormed inside muttering "gonna kill them" and then to me, "shower". He headed up the stairs into the bathroom we shared. I looked at the boys. "Okay guys, inside. You can play inside, that is, if you're finished packing?"

They looked at each other and shrugged. Then went inside behind me as I took Angel up to get her ready. I gave her a bath, not knowing when we'd be able to shower again, but hoping it wouldn't be too long.

"Max?" She said, looking up at me through drenched blond curls.

"What's up, sugarplum?"

"Why are we leaving?"

"Cause there's a few questions Fang and I need answers too." I thought about my dream.

"Who's the girl with pretty eyes?" She asked me.

"Hm? Oh, that's one of the questions I need answered. I'm not too sure who it is. But you don't need to worry about that. You just need to worry about picking the three animals you're bringing with you." She smiled and hopped out of the bath tub, She shook out her wings while I toweled her dry.

I glanced back at my flock, who were all standing around me, waiting for me to give the order to fly. I was so proud of them. Each of them had a backpack on over top of their windbreakers. I had discussed with Fang earlier where we should start. And we both decided that we should fly strictly east for about two hours and then check on the kids. I was wary of waiting that long; two hours is a long time for a seven and ten year old to fly with out a break.

So I would keep a check on my family. And make sure no Erasers were around us.

We flew and flew, Gazzy and Nudge were playing feather tag. Super fun, I must say, but I had to make sure we were headed the right way. So I flew, just enjoying the breeze and watching the fluffy white clouds. Sometimes, when I would watch them, I could feel the electricity in them. Sometimes, I could change them from fluffy white clouds to dark threatening thunderclouds. I was doing this now when Fang noticed.  
>Jul 05th, 6:38pm<p>

I stopped playing with the clouds and asked him, "What was up with the funky shadow thing earlier?"

He shrugged, his version of saying, "You're guess is as good as mine."

"I almost felt like I could control them. I've never done that before." He trailed off.

I shrugged, "Maybe you've got a new ability, awesome! Check out what I can do!" I made a cloud shaped like a feather, then made it turn into a flower, then into a heart, then back into a feather. Fang looked at me. "What?" I asked.

He smiled, "A flower? A heart?"

I smacked him with a wing. And he darted away. I stared ahead, we would need to land soon; It was almost nine o'clock. I swooped down and grabbed Angel, she was starting to slow down. "I'm tired, Max." She said curling into my arms.

"I know, baby, I know," I told her, "We'll land soon."

We flew for fifteen more minutes then found the most secluded part of town right by a river. The tree's were the perfect size. Fang got a couple blankets out of his bag and spread one across a bough for Angel and me to lay on. Then placed the second one on the branch beside us. The others did the same with branches of the same tree. Before we went snoozing, we stacked fists and then they settled in for the night.

"I'll take first," I told Fang through a whisper.

"I'm gonna scope out the land real quick," Fang said jumping off.

I watched him fly away in wide swooping arcs, his wings almost as dark as the night sky above him. I knew they matched his eyes too. His deep black eyes that have just a hint of gray flecks. Not that I stare into them or anything.

Fang POV:

I wasn't ready to go to sleep, or to sit still. I don't know why. Sometime's my attention's fully functioning and I can focus for a full two hours. But lately, my attention span has been getting smaller and smaller. I pushed my self a little harder, trying to find a sign or something that would help me identify our location. I saw a sign down below and focused in. "Welcome to Onaga, KA" So we were in Kansas. That helped a little bit. I landed behind a convenience store and went in to find a map. I found what I needed quickly enough and payed the guy behind the counter a couple bucks then walked back outside.

That's when I saw them. That's when I tried to run

**AN: **

**Hey people! So I wanted to thank my awesome Beta, SCARLET DAYDREAMER! ^_^ Major Kudos to her and all her help. (:**

**More to come, I promise.**

**~Jezi Raewin**


	2. 2: Perks of a Demigod

Chapter II

Percy POV:

You know, I wasn't sure what I expected when I fell asleep on Christmas Eve. Maybe visions of sugar plum fairies or something, you know? Okay, so maybe not sugar plum fairies, but whatever it was, it wasn't what I dreamt. Being a demigod, you get lots of awesome perks, like learning how to battle a Minotaur or how to successfully climb a rock-wall with lava being shot at you and boulders being flung your way. But it also has a bunch of quirks, too. One of those being the dreams. And the dyslexia, and the short attention span. But back to the dreams.

Last week, the dreams reassured me that Annabeth was still alive. Thank the gods for that. And last summer, They helped me find Grover when he was captured by Polyphemus. Now, however, I have no idea what it's supposed to mean. I woke up with a cold sweat on my neck on Christmas morning. I needed to talk to Annabeth, but she'd flown back to San Francisco with her dad only a day after we got back. I'll send her an IM after breakfast. Mom would be worried if I didn't go out soon. I put riptide in my pj pocket and headed out to see what she'd done this year.

"Merry Christmas, Percy!" Mom yelled, throwing her arms around me as I stepped out of my room.

"Merry Christmas, mom," I said, "But I can't breathe!" She untangled her arms from mine and smiled brightly, like the blue star on top of the tree.

"Come on! I made Blue Waffles and Pancakes! And … and eggs too." She trailed off. I didn't even notice what she was saying, I was still concentrating on the dream. "Honey, are you okay?"She rubbed my shoulder, trying to bring me back down to Earth.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, mom." I told her. "I just had this wild dream, and I'm not sure what it means. But I'll talk to Annabeth later. Because I want to have an awesome Christmas morning together." Mom smiled at me and I smiled back.

The morning passed quickly and before I knew it, all the presents under the tree had been unwrapped, and it was time for lunch. Mom made sandwiches worthy of the Subway down the street. After we finished, she relaxed in her chair and took one meaningful glance at me. "Go," she said, "go speak with Annabeth. _Before_ you have an anxiety attack, if you please." She smiled and I gave her a quick hug before heading out onto the fire-escape, gold drachma in hand.

I turned the hose on and got the mist angled just right before I said: "Oh, Goddess, accept my offering," and threw in my drachma which shimmered for a second then disappeared. "Annabeth Chase." I requested and for a second I thought it wasn't going to work.

Then I saw her, sitting on the steps in her little living room, pouring over a book in ancient Greek. I could see her brothers in the background playing with their new toys while her dad and step-mom were watching. Her dad glanced over at Annabeth lovingly. Then he saw me. I waved and said hey. That's when Annabeth finally noticed.

"Gods, seaweed brain!" She cried, her book toppling down the stairs. Dr. Chase chuckled, winked at me then turned back to watching his boys. "What are you _doing?_"

"Well, I _was_ going to ask you something," I said. "But if you're a little preoccupied, then we can do this later." I raised my hand as if I was going to swipe my hand through the mist.

"Wait!" she said a little louder than she meant to I think, since her parents turned and looked at us. She muttered sorry to them and then looked back at me. "Let me go around back. I'll im you there. Okay?" I chuckled and smiled.

"Whatever you say, Annabeth," I told her as she smiled slightly then waved her hand through the mist.

A few minutes later I was sitting in my bedroom finger Riptide when a mist shimmered in front of me. A second later Annabeth was staring at me, smirking.

"Hi!" I said a smile playing on my lips. It hadn't been too long ago when she'd been held captive by the Titans. Seeing her well again was making my troubles start to disappear.

"What's up seaweed brain?" She said. Her mouth was still stuck in a smirk, but I could see her eyes start to soften up. "You looked a little distressed earlier."

"Yeah, well, you did too. You looked really deep in thought about something, would you care to share?" I asked, smiling at her.

She snorted. "Well, actually, I got this awesome ancient Greek history book it has information on the monsters that were fought way back then, as well as information on the battle strategies used on them. But you didn't message me just to talk about my presents. Nice try, Percy, but quit beating around the bush."

I sighed. "Fine. I had this dream." I hesitated.

"Go on."

"I heard, well I think it was the big guy down under that I heard. He was talking to this other guy. He looked really in need of a good nights sleep. And he had claw marks all over his clothes."

"Hmm, it may be... well I don't know, I'll look him up. Anyway, what else happened in the dream?"

Well, he was saying to_ 'make sure that the unplanned mistakes never make it to their destination.'_"

"Whoa, okay. . .interesting. . .what else did he say?" Annabeth said.

"The guy with the claw marks said: they will not make it halfway, my Lord. My cousins will not let them. I don't really know how I remembered all that. And I was really hoping you could help me figure out what they mean? Since you're so smart and all." I smiled sheepishly at her. And she sighed.

"Fine," she said. "What else happened? Did you see anything else?"

I thought for a moment. "After the guy at the pit finished talking, my dream flashed white, then it was like I was in the air. Staring down at the world. It was so strange. Then I felt someone whisper. I've never heard that voice before so it wasn't one of the Gods. At least, not one of the ones I've met. It told me, 'keep them safe, for the fate of the world rests upon their safety.'"

****AN:****

****Hey everyone! :)****

****Wow, since when did I do dramatic cliff-hangers? Guess now's not a bad time to start. . .or is it? Dun, dun, dun! :D****

****On the plus side: I hear that they're making a second PJO movie. . . although, that may not be much of a plus seeing how well they followed the book for Lightning Thief. . .****

****And hey! I updated! ^_^****

****I'm trying to figure out how to make it so I can update consistently, but so far nothings struck my fancy.****

****In the meantime though, leave a review! ^_^ I'd love to hear your feed back and I want to know who - if anyone - can guess my mystery claw mark guy. :)****

****Unless I was misinformed,****

****Jezi Raewin****


	3. 3: Discover: To Find Something New

**AN: I don't own Maximum Ride or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. They belong to James Patterson and Rick Riordan respectively.**

**Don't get too excited...I just went back and edited it. More to come soon. Promise. ~Jezi Raewin.**

Wings of Olympus: Chapter III

Max POV:

The sun was just about to rise when I saw a moving shadow on the ground; when I held my breath to hear the foot steps. I let it out when I realized it was Fang. As he climbed up the tree I hissed, "Where have you been? You left _hours_ ago."

Fang sat on my branch and just looked out over the trees for a moment. He glanced at me, then started talking. "Remember, yesterday, and the shadows? Well, turns out I can control them after all. It also turns out that I can control the shadows of . . . people."

I looked at him, my eyes saying _what did you _do_!_

"I didn't hurt anyone, I swear," He protested. "I just made their shadows be strung between a couple trees." I couldn't help but chuckle. His eyes locked on mine and I knew he was laughing inside.

"Were they evil? What'd they do to deserve the wrath of Fang the Shadow Master?" I said with a laugh.

"They were stalking me." He stated. "I tried hand to hand, but that didn't work. So, I tied them up with their own shadows." He shrugged, but something was off. We'd come across problems on occasional trips into town, but everyone we'd come across so far we'd been able to kick their butt's old fashioned style. Why wouldn't work this time?

"That's really strange, we should head out soon. Did you happen to catch any signs as to where we are?"

"Onaga, KA," he muttered. "I think we should go to Norfolk, Virginia."

"What's in Norfolk?" I asked.

"I don't know, just a feeling."

I told him to get some sleep since he looked exhausted and did a quick flight around our trees.

By the time I got back, Iggy was messing around with some breakfast stuff he'd packed. Angel was snuggled up with Nudge in a huge branch and Fang was conked out on a high branch where he could watch the flock from above.

I sighed at the scene. Knowing that they would be missing their soft beds and comforts, but it was for the best. I sent a silent prayer to whoever would listen that we would find safety, answers, and shelter. I think someone must have been listening because immediately I knew that Norfolk was the place to go, and that someone would be watching out for us.

Within the next hour and a half we had our little camp packed up and had all eaten breakfast – courtesy of Iggy of course.

"You're right." I told Fang. He raised an eyebrow, 'come again?' "Norfolk."

"What, Max?" Nudge asked.

"We're headed to Norfolk, Virginia."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Max?" Gazzy called out, "Can we please stop and rest?"

I sighed, knowing that it had to happen at some point, but was trying to put it off. I figured now was as good a time as any.

"Going down! Follow me, and stick together!"

We landed in a little wooded area about a five minute's walking distance from a shopping strip. Before we got right up close and personal I noticed they had one of those super Wal-marts and a gas station with one of those bank machines. Jeb had told me their called ATMs. As we walked through the trees I heard a bird cry and turned to see look in it's direction. Something shiny caught my eye and walked up to it.

Fang glanced over, '_what is it?_'

I stared in shock at it.

"It has your name on it, Max." Nudge said.

"I guess we should hold on to it for a while," I said, trying to think how on earth this would've gotten into the woods.

Fang glanced at me, "_Well now we have money_."

I shrugged looking back at him, "_If we can figure out the password."_

Nudge whined. "Can we please go in now? I'm sure there's an ATM in there."

I nodded, picking up Angel, and holding Nudge's hand. Fang grabbed the Gasman's hand and Iggy put a finger through Fang's belt loop.

"First things first," I said. "I need to see if I can get money."

We headed to the big ATM sign and I stuck my card in.

I looked at them, and tried our initials. I found the numbers with the letters for each of our names.

MFINGA

I told me no.

"I think it swallows your card if you fail three times." Fang said. I glared at him.

I thought for a minute. Angel was playing with my hair, Nudge and Gaz were looking around. Fang kept doing three sixties making sure we were fine.

It worked once, so I tried again. _Whoever's out there, if you are, could you lend a hand?_

I waited a few more seconds, waited for an inspiring thought or something. That's when it came to me.

One word. One six letter word. _Father._

I typed in the numbers that matched the letters and waited to see.

Fang glanced at me, curious. I shrugged.

Two seconds later, I was staring at the balance in 'my' account.

"Would someone like to tell me why everyone's silent?"

"That's a lot of zeros." Nudge said in an awed whisper.

I got two hundred out of my account and then we made our way around the store. Suddenly, I had a better outlook on this whole adventure.

Our trip didn't last that long, but to me it felt like forever what with trying to find the bathroom, making sure everyone stuck together, and then the finding of the toy department.

I ended up getting Angel a rubix cube and Gazzy one of those transformers. I also managed to get Nudge some socks she just _had _to have, and Iggy some shades.

Fang and I didn't need anything, but as we walked through the hair product/accessory section I noticed something shining on the ground. It was a little hair clip in the shape of a feather. I picked it up and immediately it turned into a shinning sword, perfectly balanced in my hands. I'd never fought with a sword, but this made me feel like I could do anything. I switched hands and it turned back into a hair clip.

Fang's eyed it warily and I had to make sure everyone was silent. We didn't need to cause a scene in the store.

This was strange. But something told me it was important.

"Let's get going." I said, heading to the check out with my crew.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So you wanna see something cool?" I asked the gang and they all looked excited. I pulled my new clip from my hair.

"WHOA!" Nudge and Gazzy said. "You look like a gladiator!"

"Where'd you find that?"

"What is it?"

"Max just pulled out this awesome sword!" Gazzy explained, "she looks like she could tackle anyone."

"It doesn't seem like a regular sword though." I felt Iggy look at me. "Okay, so I don't know _what_ a normal sword would feel like, but this doesn't seem like it."

"Max, can I hold the sword?" Angel asked and I mentally shuddered at the thought.

"No, hon. When you're a bit older."

"Well, I hope this will protect those of us who don't have _shadow_ control." I muttered and Iggy asked, "WHAT?"

"Oh, yeah." Fang said. "I can control shadows now." He said like it was nothing.

"Anyone else notice new things they can do?" Fang asked staring pointedly at me.

"Fine." I said. "Look up, guys." I stared at the blue sky above, not a cloud in sight. Then All of a sudden I made three fluffy ones form, then turn into one huge cloud and it started to sprinkle. With a blink of my eyes, the clouds were gone.

"_Whoa!"_ Nudge and Gazzy said.

Nudge shrugged, "I can't do anything like that."

"Well!" I said clapping my hands together. "We should be just fine once we get to Norfolk. Let's go guys! Up and away!"

**AN: Thanks to Scarlet Daydreamer for being an awesome Beta. :) Sorry it just took so long to get it back up there. o.O **

**Until next time (which won't be too long, promise),**

**~Jezi Raewin**


	4. 4: Feathers? Where are we?

**AN: I don't own Percy Jackson (Rick Riordan does). I don't own Maximum Ride (James Patterson does).**

Percy POV:

I stood waiting outside the cafe waiting. Annabeth told me she'd be here around 2. It was 3:30. I groaned, it wasn't like her to be late. She had arranged to come back to New York early, thank the gods, to help me figure this out. Mom agreed that we should go see Chiron for advice, and Dr. Chase said as long as I agreed to take care of her she could come, not that Annabeth needed protecting.

I smiled as she came running around the corner and skid to a stop in front of me. She was out of breath, and appeared to be a little frazzled. She smiled at me through her deep breaths, her blonde hair was looked a little dusty. "Can … we … sit down?" She asked breathlessly.

As we moved over to the closest table I took in the look in her eyes and my hand moved automatically to my pocket where I kept Riptide. "Are you okay?" I asked warily. "What happened?"

"I'm fine," Annabeth said, her breath coming easier now. I eyed her and she caved. "Alright, I ran into some trouble on the way, but I'm okay now."

"And you try to keep me out of danger. . ." I muttered. I handed her a water bottle and as soon as she was ready we made our way down the street. "Did you discover anything new?" I asked.

She looked thoughtful, but all she said was, "feathers."

"Okay, feathers. What about feathers?"

"Feathers … and … ugh!" She said throwing her hands in the air. "Let's just get to camp, I'd rather not explain more than once, seaweed brain."

I shrugged. "Did you seen Nico?" I asked. Her gray eyes flashed and I put my arms up. "Whoa...what happened?"

She stopped where we were and leaned against the side of the building. "I only saw him briefly," she started, "but he was no help to me. He didn't do anything, but walk right by when I had six werewolves to deal with."

"This was near here?" I asked, trying to sift through my memory to find a familiar aviator coat but finding nothing.

She shook her head. "Just now was a couple of lone harpies who didn't like that I came into their area. The wolves were back in Virginia; I had a connecting flight in Norfolk with a 4 hour layover so I thought I would check out the scenery, and I saw them before I got too far away from the airport. They must have sensed me when I called my dad to let him know I was safe. They followed me until I was alone then surrounded me.

"When I saw Nico, I thought he was going to help me, but then he changed his mind and walked away like he was too preoccupied to help a fellow demigod. Let alone one that saved him in the first place."

I just stared at the bricks of the wall. Nico had lost his sister less then 8 days ago. He found out he was a demigod around a week and a half ago. He's gone through so much, and still, I thought he'd help another demigod in trouble.

"What matters is that your safe," I said. "We should keep going. We're almost to where Paul's going to meet us." She nodded, her head still stuck in the thoughts of current events.

-.-.-.-.-.-

We were halfway to the Big House before Annabeth spoke again. "It's got to mean _something_ that I just can't see. But I understand just about everything! I don't get it! What have feathers got to do with anything? Why do we have to save whoever it is anyway? We don't even know _who_ they are!"

"What's wrong, Annabeth?" Chiron suddenly asked, walking up to us from the porch. I guess he'd heard Annabeth's explosion. "This sounds rather urgent. . .?" He trailed off into a question and I started to explain.

"A couple of nights ago, I had this dream that this guy with a lot of claw marks all over him was talking down into Tartarus and wanted to make sure that some 'unplanned mistakes never made it to their destination.'"

"What happened next?"

"The claw-mark-guy said his cousins would handle it," I said. "But then it shifted to where it was like I was flying – without a pegasus – like, I was looking down on the world, and I heard this other voice say 'keep them safe, for the fate of the world rests upon their safety.' The voice didn't sound like any of the gods I'd met before, but I don't know what to do."

"What's your part in this Annabeth?" Chiron asked.

"Well, Percy contacted me about the dream, and so I flew up here so we could work it out, cause, obviously, it sounded rather urgent." She said. "But then I had this dream on my flight into Virginia. It had 6 feathers. 6 different looking feathers and then I heard a wolf howl, and I heard my mother telling me that they weren't what what they seemed.

"Chiron, I just don't get it!" She threw her backpack on the ground and her hands in the air.

"A wolf howl, a guy with claw marks, feathers – 6 feathers, and two voices that suggested someone needs help," Chiron said. "I think it's time to consult the oracle."

I groaned. My past experiences with the mummified oracle were not something I'd like to revisit, but it needed to happen, and since the dream came to me, well, what's a demigod to do?

"But first, why don't' you get settled in. You can go see the oracle before dinner." With that, Annabeth gave him a hug, squeezed, my hand, and we split ways to greet our friends.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Wow, Percy," said one of the younger Aphrodite campers, "can you teach me to ride a Pegasus?"

Since it was only around 2 when we left Chiron, I dropped my bag at my cabin then headed to see Black Jack. We flew around the camp a couple times, I let him chase some birds in the tree's then we landed and I had an audience.

One of them, a 10 year old daughter of Aphrodite asked for a lesson on how to ride and the others around her, a boy named Paul and a couple others nodded eagerly.

_Don't let them touch me, boss. They smell weird, like hair spray and – and glitter._

"Black Jack!" I scolded. "Sorry, Sarah, not today, I was about to head to archery. Maybe you could ask Silena though."

"Awe, okay," She looked longingly at Black Jack, then turned and walked back toward the volleyball courts.

_Thanks boss, you saved my skin back there._

I gave him a sugar cube then started toward archery, that's when I saw a feather. But it wasn't a normal feather, not that I've studied feathers, but this one, it looked like the sky over the ocean on a stormy day when tilted one way, but when you tilted it the other way, it glinted to where it turned into an off white. It floated down, soft as a cloud, in front of me.

"Max? Is this the right place?" Nudge asked with a yawn. I smiled as I looked at my family. We'd come a long way today, and it was starting to show on the younger guys.

"Yes, Nudge," I said turning back to the hotel we ended up at. I don't know what led me here, but as I looked at it, something just told me it was okay, and since I'd found the bank card, I could afford to let us stay in a hotel.

Then again, there was the chance the card would be traced and they could find us, but I decided my flock deserved a nice night.

"Let's go check-in," I said, starting toward the door, "then we can grab some chow."

The sun was setting in Norfolk when we finally arrived, Fang carrying Angel, skyline of the city reflecting the sun, making it absolutely gorgeous. The hotel – the Avalon Hotel*, on the outskirts of Norfolk – was lit up like a firework from the pyro-pair.

"Welcome to the Avalon!" Said a woman dressed in black slacks and a white concierge blouse, her name tag said Yira. Or maybe Risa, I couldn't tell. "How can I help you?" She gave us all a once over, then stood a little straighter.

"Um, we'd like to check-in," I said unsure of what to do, Jeb never covered this in his lessons. I gave her a smile.

"Why, of course! Right this way, madam," she said and trotted to the grand welcome desk. I held out my card and she swiped it immediately. "Thank you, Ms. Ride, you're room will be number 514." She gave us directions to the room, explained that breakfast would begin at 6 and go until 9, and told us to call the front desk if we need _anything_.

I decided to swallow my fears and suffer through the elevator ride to the fifth floor. Luckily, it was spacious and roomy. That still didn't stop my pulse from racing, I could tell Iggy and Fang were just as miserable, but at least the kids were enjoying themselves. Angel had woken up once we were inside and was now holding my hand staring up at the top of the Elevator.

"What's wrong, Ange?" I asked her.

She shrugged and yawned just as the door opened to our floor.

**(AN: Let's jump a smidgeon shall we?) 3****rd**** pov:**

Max paced back and forth on the balcony. She had to move outside fearing she would wake the sleeping Angel, Nudge, and Gasman. Iggy was reclining in one of the chairs on the deck and Fang was leaning on the railing. "You're going to wear a path on the floor, Max," Iggy said with a yawn.

Max glared at him, "I'm just trying to figure this out, I don't get it!" She said, going to stand by Fang. "It feels to safe. I can't help but feel like something's going to go wrong, but we need to rest. I can't rest! I can't let my guard down here -" Fang held up his hand to get her to stop.

"Look, Max," he said. "I've got first watch. Iggy will take third. Go rest." He practically shoved Max into the room. The spacious room with 3 double beds and a sleeper couch, practically a full kitchen, and two bathrooms. How Max had landed this room she'll never know. She crashed on the sofa while Nudge and Angel had one of the double beds. Gazzy took up one of them on his own, sprawled out entirely across the bed.

"Just, keep us safe," Max said quiet as a breath before letting sleep over take her. She should have known that saying that would have jinxed it.

She woke up to someone shaking her saying, "Max, someone's coming."

**AN: And that's all for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Do me a favor will you? I really need a couple reviews on my story "A Story Not to Forget". I get some readers, but NOBODY reviews. :( It makes me so sad. **

**On another note: Review for this story and tell me what you liked about it; if you can figure out what the feather _exactly_ means and if there should be percabeth or perchel in this story. **

**Until next time,**

**~Jezi Raewin**


	5. 5: Like the Painter? I'm confused

**AN: I do not own Maximum Ride (James Patterson does) or Percy Jackson (Rick Riordan does).**

**Wings of Olympus – Chapter 5 – Like the painter? I'm confused…**

Of course, when my eyes opened, there was no one beside me. Just my instincts, maybe? Don't care, there was danger.

"Fang," I called into the darkness, finding him easily. He'd already moved into the center of the room and planted himself in front of the balcony door. "What is it?"

"Not sure, but it's something."

I stood and moved over to stand by him, the sleeping flock slowly rousing behind us. I felt a faint chill come into the air and stared curiously at the balcony door.

"Is it coming from the balcony? Should we run?" I asked.

_Don't run, _I heard in my head and felt confident that we could take it down whatever it was.

"Corner, by kitchen," Fang said, pointing as a kid, no older than Nudge tumbled out. of. the shadows. "Well," he said to himself. "I hope I'm in the right place this time." He stood there in the kitchen for a minute, taking in his surroundings as I stood straight in front of him, arms crossed, eyebrows raised.

I cleared my throat. "Can I help you?" I asked, causing him to jump and turn back around. He looked at me, then at each of us.

"Uh," he said. "I _think_ so." He scratched his head and walked closer. I backed up. "I'm looking for – Well, I'm supposed to bring – Ugh! I need to find this guy, his name's Nick . . . I think." The kid shook his head slightly, and I wondered what the heck just happened here. "Look, there's not much time," the kid that I couldn't help but notice reminded me of Fang a few years ago.

"Before we knock you out? We know," I said, my arms crossed as I shifted positions to protect the Flock from his view. "But because I'm curious and just a little tired," and slightly freaked out, "I'll give you two minutes. Spill."

"I need you to come with me," He glanced back and forth between me and Fang his eyes pleading.

"Why?" Fang said, somehow filling one word with intimidating power and strength.

"They're coming," he whispered, and I went on red alert. "They could be here any minute. You're not safe here! You haven't realized anything yet, but that won't protect you for much longer. We kind of stand out. I can help. Listen," he said, stepping into the light a little more. "I can help you, I promise. Let me take you to my f-friends in New York. They'll make sure _they_ won't be able to find you."

I shared a look with Fang. He didn't appear to be lying, but how could he know we were in danger. I wasn't foolish enough to think that the Whitecoats were just going to let us live peacefully. . . Jeb taught me that much.

But where on earth was this kid coming from?

"Who's looking for us?" I asked. "And what do you mean? It's too late for riddles."

I hadn't gotten a wink of sleep and my head had started hurting before I even laid down. This kid was wearing on my already thin patience.

"Hold up a sec," Iggy said with a yawn. He tapped my arm with a long pale finger and stepped forward. "It's late, we're all tired, and we don't even know your name. Hows about we all conk out and restart this little party in the morning?"

I smiled. The kid frowned and visibly sagged. He shrank into his Aviator Jacket. "My name's Nico, Nico diAngelo."

"Is that like the painter?" Nudge asked. "and the sculptor?"

"That's Michelangelo, Sweetie," I explained softly, throwing a smile her way.

"You don't understand!" he practically cried. "They'll know you're here, they'll come and. . ."

"Who is this 'they' you keep talking about? Look, kid – Nico – whatever – Iggy's right, it's late. We'll continue this in the morning. Now, you can either stay with us for the night, or we can kick you out, but either way, lights out." I said slowly glancing at Fang just in time to see his nearly imperceptible nod. I mentally shrugged – I wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight anyway, might as well babysit another paranoid kid.

Nico sighed overdramatically and Angel walked sleepily to my side, grabbed my hand and tryed to look into Nico's. Yawning, she turned to look up into mine and I picked her up. "He's not lying, Max," she told me mentally. "He's just scared fur us… and tired. I think he'll fall asleep in a minute."

She laid her head on my shoulder and her curls, still damp from her bath, on my shoulder. I had a feeling she would be out in a minute too.

"Enough for tonight. Bedtime. Hit the sack guys."

"I don't like it," I said to Fang as we sat watch. He shrugged, his dark eyes glinting in the faint light from the bathroom. "But what should we do? Fang, I'm so confused! What are we even doing? Was I an idiot for having us leave home?"

Fang immediately stood from his perch against the wall and stood directly in front of me, stopping me from my frantic pacing (apparently, it's all I'm able to do lately). His dark eyes – from about a foot lower than my own, I might add, bored into mine until I could remember exactly why we had left in the first place, I could remember that _not_ everyone had to be an enemy.

"I don't either," Fang's voice sounded in the sudden silence. "But, I think we can trust him."

"Why? How do you know?"

"Gut," he said simply, before turning his eyes away from mine and onto the forms of our family and sudden guest.

**AN:**

**I'm back! :D**

**Review and tell me what you thought! I'll see about getting the next chapter up sooner. So sorry bout the wait guys. :/ Keep reading though, okay? I promise to **_**never**_** give up on my stories.**

**Until next time,**

**~Jezi Raewin**


	6. 6: Can't Just Travel, Can We?

Wings of Olympus

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riordan. Maximum Ride belongs to James Patterson.

"Hey, I'm sorry if I scared you last night," Nico diAngelo said as we ate breakfast at a little park. I was still wary of the kid, and the way he walked around with a dark sword at his side. "Now, listen, I know I can't really keep up with you the way your normally travel, so would you trust me if I asked you to travel the way I do?" I stopped chewing immediately, nearly choking. I had to cough a few times.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean," Nico said, "that I know you . . . prefer air travel, let's leave it at that for now. I don't think you want anyone else to know, right?" I was shocked. But I tried to cover it up quickly.

"Of course we prefer air travel. But why wouldn't you be able to keep up in a plane?" I asked, this kid was getting on my nerves and was definitely not good for my stress levels.

"Let's just say my dad and uncle prefer I stay out of the air." He eyed Fang curiously, almost in wonder. "So will you give me a shot?"

"What kind of travel are you suggesting?" Fang asked.

"Shadow."

"You expect us to travel to New York," I said slowly, "in a _shadow._" He nodded.

"Like how I showed up last night," he added helpfully. "I've never tried it with this many people, but it shouldn't be very difficult. And it's safer. I can help you. How can I earn your trust?"

Fang and I shared a glance. The kids – Iggy too – were playing on the playground in the cold morning. Our options: ditch the kid and stick to our original plan of making our way to…well…now that we were outside of Richmond, I wasn't sure what to do next.

"Nico," I started. "How old are you?"

"Ten years old," he said, hesitating a little.

"You look a little older than ten," I remarked.

"It's a long story," he said, scratching the back of his head as if he really didn't want to delve into at the moment.

"What about you guys? How old are you?" He asked.

"Twelve-ish," I said. "Why?"

"Just wanted to know," he shrugged.

"Do you know – no, this is not the time, nor the place, for this discussion. _Please,_ Max, Fang, we can be at Camp by dinner time if only we leave now."

"Camp?" Fang asked.

Nico sighed. "Yes. This camp is where my friends are, where the help is, where _a lot _of your questions can be answered. But we need to go soon." His eyes shifted around the little park warily. His paranoia was starting to wear off on me. I shifted in my seat.

"I feel much better flying," I said. Fang nodded, slowly. He had a contemplating look on his face.

"Nico," he said. "What if we . . ." He looked at me. "What if we carry you?" I felt my eyes grow as wide as saucers as I considered it. Nico was silent as he watched me debate it in my head. I sighed.

"We could try it," I said. "Do you want to fly with us, Nico?"

He shook his head, "I really don't think you understand. My uncle will more than likely kill me if I go in the air. It's probably best I stick to the shadows. Won't you just give it a try?" This kid would _not_ give up. I slightly admired his persistence.

I shook my head. "Follow on the ground if you must, but I won't be traveling through a shadow unless it's extremely dire circumstances."

He huffed, and then turned to Fang. "You could do it, you know," He said. "You could shadow travel and not have a single problem. But my guess is you won't leave your friends." Fang cocked his head. "This is so complicated!" he said, throwing his hands in the air. "How come Percy and Thalia can do this and I can't? Ugh! It's so obvious who you are, too, that's the awful thing. It's good you haven't realized yet, but that won't hold off the monsters for long. The powerful ones always attract the most attention."

I tried not to interrupt his rambling, tried to see what information he'd let slip when he was ranting. In my head I heard two words. Two words. "Trust him." I was confused. Why should I trust this kid, this ten year old, which the Gasman could knock flat on his back in ten seconds? Those two words wouldn't leave my mind though.

Fang looked at me, and I could see it in his eyes too. I opened my mouth to speak, but Nico tensed, his hand going for his sword. "Fly," he said. "Fly now, I'll find you as soon as I get these guys off our trail."

"No way," Fang said, standing. "We're not just going to ditch you for a couple of bad guys."

I nodded and clapped twice. My gang circled around me. "Battle mode, gang," I told them. I had Gazzy take Angel into the trees to keep the two of them safe. "What are we facing, Nico?"

"Do you hear that?" He asked cocking his head. A faint sound of birds cawing in the distance had been getting louder. I didn't think anything of it though, they were birds. "Those are Stymphalian Birds. All that matters is they won't shut up and their talons are sharp as Celestial Bronze." He pulled his sword up in front of him like he was going to skewer them. This kid really had guts.

"I may not know what Celestial Bronze is," I said, "but we've got a few tricks up our sleeves, right Fang?"

He nodded once, right before a swarm of angry birds flew in from the south, covering most of the sky. Just as they were about to reach us, another shadow appeared, this one from the north. An outline of a-a horse, you read right, a _horse_ with _wings_ nonetheless, with a boy riding it. Then there was another one. The battle was over before you could say Kalimazoo, and the ground was littered with the Stympha birds.

"Ew! Gross!" Nudge cried, clinging on to me, one had dropped right by her.

"Nico?" A voice called. Nico had stood there, with mouth open as the battle in the air took place.

"_Percy?_" He said.

**AN: ooooh, I do love the Cliffhangers. :D**

**Review and tell me what you think! I'll update again soon. I'll try. I promise. : )**

**Yours featherly,**

**~Jezi Raewin**


	7. 7: Oracles and Mysterious Helps

**Disclaimer: James Patterson owns Maximum Ride, Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson. **

With color-changing feather in hand, I walked to the big house where Annabeth and Chiron awaited me. I held up the feather, and as I climbed the steps told them how I found it. Chiron nodded along and Annabeth turned it over in her hands, watching the colors for herself.

"Percy, are you ready to face the oracle?" Chiron asked me.

"Yeah," I answered, despite my head telling me to turn away while I still could. The oracle was not my favorite activity at camp.

"Then go on, seaweed brain," Annabeth said, giving me an encouraging smile and suddenly, the world was ours. The mission already accomplished.

I nodded and went inside and climbed the stairs to the attic.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 15 minutes later ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Shaking from the encounter, I recalled the prophecy to Annabeth and Chiron in his office.

"When storm and shadow come together

The Wings of Olympus's latest endeavor

The one who in his eyes sees forever

Should you fail, and they be lost,

Be warned – here, your mighty cost.

The lord of wolves from darkness sent

To Six children to torture and torment.

Should he prevail, the darkness spread

And out of the depths, a war is ahead," I said, and accepted a pinch of ambrosia from Annabeth who was clearly already trying to figure it out.

"Storm and Shadow, could it be talking about… Storms are generally Zeus's domain, would that mean Thalia's involved somehow? Shadow…" she glanced at me and we shared a look. Not long ago at all, Nico diAngelo, son of Hades, used shadows to travel. "Could that be Nico?"

I shook my head, "I don't think it's them. But … Apparently they'll find the 'one who sees forever'."

"I think we need to focus on finding the six kids," Annabeth said looking to Chiron. "They might know more. We'll be tackling the prophecy backward, but we don't know who the Wings of Olympus even are."

Chiron nodded, looking thoughtful. "A note appeared this morning," he said, reaching into his drawer, "and I don't believe it's by coincidence."

He gave it to Annabeth and she read it aloud.

"'Trouble is brewing and I fear for them, they've been sent to Norfolk'," Annabeth read, the furrow in her eyebrows growing deeper as she continued. "'They're protected, but not for long, send help and soon.'"

"Norfolk," I said. "That's where our search begins."

"Yes, after dinner I'm afraid you'll have to go," Chiron said. "We cannot delay any longer."

We nodded and were dismissed.

"How comfortable are you with Pegasus travel?" I asked Annabeth as we walked out of the big house. She smiled and I grinned.

**AN:**

**It's short, but it serves its purpose.**

**Thank you for reading this installment of Wings of Olympus!**

**I really do apologize for taking so long for this chapter – but every quest needs a prophecy, and those are just not easy to come up with. Let me know what you think my little prophecy means in your review!**

**Until next time,**

**~Jezabel Raewin**


	8. 8: When Worlds Collide

Disclaimer: James Patterson owns Maximum Ride; Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson and the Olympias.

I woke up in my cabin completely ready to go, grabbed Riptide, slung my backpack over my shoulder and was nearly smacked in the face by the door.

"Percy!" Annabeth called out as I stumbled backwards, shaking my head and nearly falling to the ground. "Oh, what happened?"

"Door, head, you, ow," I managed to splutter out as she steadied me with an arm and smiled at me sheepishly. "Ready?"

We headed to the stables quietly. It was much earlier than was typical for campers, but Chiron had made sure to let the harpies know that we had permission. As we slung our backpacks around our shoulders, straddled Black Jack and Alex, a tan and brown Pegasus all too eager to help, Chiron clopped in.

"Be safe, you two," he said. "I expect this will not be a usual quest, watch for the six, and watch each other." I nodded and Annabeth smiled.

"Yes sir," we said in unison and Black Jack ran out into the open, then took to the skies.

"It should take little over three hours to get to Norfolk," Annabeth yelled over the noise of the wind.

_So long as we've got the speed of the Pegasi, _Alex said giddily. _Sugar cubes! Can I have another Sugar cube, Percy?_

_You gave _Alex_ sugar cubes, boss? _Black Jack whinnied and I could tell he was laughing.

I rolled my eyes. "You've got the sugar cubes, right?" I asked Annabeth who nodded.

The trip was uneventful which made me nervous. Demigods never had easy quests, sometimes, they didn't even come back at all. I completed a quest that left premature gray hairs on both mine and Annabeth's heads. So what's the catch with this one?

It was hours later that we touched down in a little town north of Norfolk, gave the Pegasi a few apples each and got ourselves a snack.

"Too easy," Annabeth said. "We're going the right way, right? Do you feel like we're being led into a trap?"

I nodded. "Can you feel that?" I asked. "Like something's waiting to erupt? Let's get going before we don't have a chance to." I took a swig from my water bottle getting back a little bit of my energy and jumped back onto Black Jack.

A snarl ripped through the air and Annabeth gave a shout. I whirled around to see a wolf-man . . . a werewolf . . . who had emerged from the woods, spooked Alex, and managed to grab Annabeth, followed by three guys who would've made any woman swoon; the kind you'd see on the cover of magazines.

"Get'em!" The wolf-guy said and the three models morphed before my eyes, their noses and mouths elongating, fur exploding around them.

"Well, that was unexpected," I said, leaping off of Black Jack uncapping Riptide and lunging for the first one. The celestial bronze rang through the air and met its mark, but the wolf only staggered back – he didn't dissolve into golden dust like they normally do. "Why aren't you disappearing?" I asked, and sliced at him again.

Annabeth shoved her dagger up the ribcage of her captor and wheeled on the others who were staring at us with blank faces. As Annabeth and I got closer together, the two remaining wolves dove back to the trees, we mounted the Pegasi and immediately took to the skies.

"Careful what you ask for, right?" I said, checking myself over for wounds as Annabeth did the same to herself.

"Keep your eyes ahead for more," was my answer. "That's a good sign, we _must_ be close."

*~*~*~*~* (Cue Stymphalian Birds) *~*~*~*~*

"Great, just great," Nico said as two horses with wings (were those Pegasuses – Pegasi – whatever?) with a rider on each horses back landed beside us.

"What?" Fang asked, stepping forward to stand next to me at point.

"Nico! Where've you been?" the guy on the black horse jumped off, coming to stand in front of us. He looked about 14 years old, a little scruffy looking like he'd just gotten through with a battle, he had claw marks on his arm that looked strangely like … I wouldn't let myself think it. His black hair stuck up all around his head and he had eyes the color of the sea.

"Percy," Nico nodded in greeting. I noticed Nico wasn't too thrilled to be with this Percy guy, but whatever beef they had with each other, Nico seemed to sense that he had just saved our butts. "Nice timing."

Gazzy came out of the forest with Angel and huddled behind us.

"No way," the girl said. She was pretty, sporty, had curly blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail. Her grey eyes took our appearance in as she slid off her birdhorse/Pegasus/thing. "Six of them, Percy."

I glared at her. "What do you mean _six of them?_ What do you want?"

"Well that was rather fast," Percy said, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, I'm Annabeth, Annabeth Chase," said the girl with a warm smile. I crossed my arms over my chest. She cleared her throat, nudging the Percy.

"Oh, uh, right! I'm Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon, here to help," he looked to Annabeth – she was obviously the one he got his direction from.

"Poseidon?" I asked. "Is that the fish with the fork?"

Nico snickered and Annabeth frowned. Percy winced. "Not at all," he said and looked at Nico. "Did you tell them yet?"

"Not yet," he said, "even I'm not so stupid as to tell them here. I'm the only one with a blade and after that I've only had minimal training."

"Smart move, Nico," Annabeth said.

"I don't want your praise," Nico said and I got agitated. "I just know they're powerful, can't you feel it too?"

"What are you talking about? We're right here, you know," I said, throwing my arms in the air.

"Do you know anything about Greek Mythology?" Annabeth asked, looking into each of our eyes.

We shook our heads, but a thought popped into mine. "Like the Disney Movie? Hercules . . . wasn't that placed in Greece?"

"Yes, very good," Annabeth nodded. "Now listen, okay, it's a little strange to understand at first, but their real. Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Apollo, they're all real."

"Uh, okay?" Iggy said. "And how are we supposed to believe you?"

"Do you have ADHD?" Percy asked. "Can you sit still? Do you have trouble reading?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked, not wanting to admit to it, but reading didn't come easily to any of us.

"Those are typical signs of being demigods, halfbloods," Annabeth said. "Do you know who your parents are?"

We shook our heads. "We've never known our parents," I said, and felt Nudge and the Gasman press closer to me.

"Chances are," Annabeth said, "one of your parents is a god. Mom or Dad, we'll see yet. Though I think I can guess at least one of you." She grinned looking at each of us, her eyes were calculating.

"Great, can we get a move on? I'll come back to camp, not for long, but long enough to make sure they're safe," Nico said.

"We'll find out at Camp I suppose," Percy said. "Come on, let's go."

"How are we travelling?" I asked and realized that Percy was brought up short. I laughed.

Nico muttered something about meeting us at camp and we were left with Percy and Annabeth. "Well, there's no hiding it now, is there?" I asked Fang and he looked right at me.

"Can we trust you?" I turned on them. "Like, can we _really_ trust you? Our past is not a safe one and we're in danger of being found. So I need to know now, before we go _anywhere – _do _anything_, can I trust you?"

Annabeth and Percy both looked me in the eye and said in unison "We swear on the River Styx." Thunder rumbled even though there were no dark clouds in the sky. My gut told me we could trust them.

"U and A, everyone," I said and with a running start, I leaped into the air, followed by Iggy, Nudge, Gasman and Angel, with Fang bringing up the rear.

"Where are we going?" I asked the two of them as they open-mouthed mounted their steeds and joined us in the air.

"F-f-follow us…?" Percy stammered and turned us to the north.

**AN: **

**Well, here's the next chapter, everyone. I hate to pull this trick on you, but I'm in need of more reviews. I've gotten so many views over the past few days and gotten a grand total of around 4. Now, I've got the next chapter typed up, so all that's got to happen before I post it is this: I need 15 reviews. **

**15. It's not so hard to do when I know I've gotten over 200 views in the past 2 days. DON'T BE THE ONE TO SAY THIS: "I don't need to review, someone else will." IT NEVER WORKS.**

**Also, quick shout out to one person, the Guest: I don't know who you are, but you do. : ) I'm glad I've still got at least one fan of my Twilight-Max-Ride Crossover! It's nice to see fandoms overlap, don't ya think? I'm trying to update that one as much as I can, seeing as it was my first story I ever started on Fanfiction, so I'm alternating between these two right now.**

**That's it for now, I guess. ^_^**

**~Jezabel Raewin~**


	9. 9: In-Flight Falls

**Wings of Olympus Chapter 9**

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or Percy Jackson. Thank you.

"I really don't understand," Iggy said, throwing his head in his hands. I tapped his hand and muttered in agreement. I didn't understand how we'd suddenly become the center of attention between these kids who obviously knew something of monsters – something I was definitely not ignorant of, and who obviously thought we had something to do for them.

"Let me see if I got this right," I said, looking between the curly blonde, the ruffled, black haired boy, and the olive toned kid who seemed to belong to the shadows. "There are _werewolves _coming after us? And the only way for _us_ to be safe is if we come with _you_ to your little camp?"

I was proud of myself for keeping my voice steady, but as I shared a look with Fang, my fear was echoed in his dark eyes. Werewolves could only mean one thing: Erasers. The School. Of course, the Erasers weren't really werewolves, but to any regular human who saw them morph they would be.

"Werewolves aren't the only reason why," Annabeth said and Nico huffed. "There's this guy, he's really important, he's in trouble and we've been told that you can help us get him out of it."

"Can we go?" Nico asked. "You don't quite have the full story Annabeth, Percy. I don't think you understand how great the risk is for them out here." He turned back to us. "Please – It's the fastest way, it's safe, I promise, but we've got to go _now._"

Percy looked around and pulled out a pen. I shivered and grabbed Fang's shoulder, then backed up closer to my flock. Whatever happened next, I was very worried – the Erasers around meant that our leaving the E-house was not unnoticed, and at this rate, we could use the extra protection.

"Before we go, before I decide I can _really_ trust you," I said slowly, and feeling Nudge's hand wrap around my arm, "I have one question: Will you be able to teach us to fight?"

Percy, Nico, and Annabeth all laughed. "Most definitely," they all said. A small voice in the back of my head urged me to go with them, that I needed to protect my family and this was the way to do so. I nodded.

Nico walked to a tree, and the other two mounted their steeds.

"Fly," Fang muttered, though he looked at the shade of the tree curiously.

"We fly together," I said and Percy and Annabeth shared a glance, obviously trying to see how eight kids would fit onto two Pegasi. Nudge laughed.

"U&A, Max?" Iggy asked, a smile evident in his voice.

"U&A, Ig, twenty feet, straight ahead, then head to 10 o'clock," I told him. He took off, Nudge following, then Gasman. Then Fang with Angel in his grip took off, leaving me on the ground with the others. I had to laugh at their faces.

"I told you that you didn't know their full story," Nico groaned to an open-mouthed Percy as I took off behind my flock. "You had _better_ not let anything happen to them."

I was too far up to be able to see their response. Once I reached my circling flock, Nudge bombarded me.

"Are we going with them Max? That one guy was cute, don'tchya think? I really liked Annabeth's curly hair, it was awesome! And their horses? I didn't know some horses had wings! What were they Max? Where are we going? Are we going to go with them?"

"We're going to follow Percy's lead," I told her. "We could use a couple extra hands if we get into a fight. I _think_ we're going to New York."

"Yeah, it's pretty much a straight shot from where we are," Percy said, as he and his Pegasus flew beside me. He was still in shock I could tell. He tried not to stare and he averted his gaze when I glared at him.

"We're flying to Long Island Sound," Annabeth said, smiling at me in awe. "It took us about six hours to fly, but we had to fly slower to make sure we didn't miss anything." I nodded and Annabeth eyed my flock curiously. "Will you be alright for that long?"

"We'll need to stop to refuel later," I said, hoping Nudge didn't sense we were talking about food – if any of us had bottomless stomachs, it was definitely her. "But we should be fine." I hope. I glanced ahead at Fang who was up a good 20 feet from where we were.

I flew over and above him and brushed his wing with mine on a downstroke. He glanced up and the glow of flight alight in his eyes was mixed with wary apprehension at our sudden acquaintances, crossed with confusion at what all this really meant.

"I know," I answered his unspoken doubts. "Just – go with the flow…?" I said, trying to sound confident, but trailed into a question instead. He rolled his eyes and smirked. I flew over to Iggy and Nudge who were talking about the three kids we'd met. I interrupted Nudge's detailed breakdown of Annabeth's appearance and attitude.

"You two holdin up okay?" I asked.

"Sure," Iggy said.

"Uh-huh!" Nudge said then dropped ten feet as she forgot to flap. I shook my head then flew high above my flyers barely dodging Angel as she chased the Gasman in zig-zag lines. They wove up and down through the others as Percy from down below wondered how we were still breathing. I realized, rather suddenly, that we were up higher than most humans could stand to breathe.

He jumped as I laughed beside him. "It's as natural for us to be up here as it is for you to be on the ground," I told him.

"Actually, I'd say there as comfortable up here as you are in the ocean," Annabeth told Percy.

"What?"

"I'm a son of Poseidon," he supplied.

"Still don't get it."

"Poseidon is the god of the sea," Annabeth said, "and he's one of the three major Greek gods. Percy is one of the most powerful demigods in the world."

"Stop it," he said, his cheeks turning a funny shade of red.

"Who are the other two majors then?" I asked, suddenly curious.

"There's Zeus," Annabeth said, "god of the sky – also the, I guess you could say, king of the gods. Then there's Hades, god of the underworld and ruler of the dead. Together, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades, they're the Big Three. They're also brothers."

"Nico said he was a son of Hades," I said, slightly making a connection. "So would that make you two, like, cousins?"

"We try not to think too much about how we relate to each other on the godly side of things," Percy said, a little harshly.

"And you guys think we're like you? That we have godly parents as well?"

They nodded and Annabeth opened her mouth to speak, but nothing happened. She raised her arm and pointed up at a falling figure.

My four-year-old Angel had stopped flying, normally this wouldn't be a problem, but she wasn't divebombing, her wings weren't folded in, they were waving limply as she fell – hard – downward. My baby had blacked out midflight.

**AN:**

**Well done, guys. I'm proud of your reviews! Keep this up and you just might be in luck for the next chapter by the end of the week!**

**Happy 2013! Good luck to all as many of us are headed back to school and classes all over the globe!**

**Until next time,**

**Jezabel Raewin**


	10. 10: Well, that was unexpected

_Disclaimer:_ _I do not own Maximum Ride or Percy Jackson. (Have I said this enough times yet?)_

Shock and terror washed over me for the smallest fraction of a second before I rocketed into action. I raced forward with maximum speed and noticed that Percy was right by my side. I felt the wind on every part of my body, spreading through every feather, urging me on faster. There was a harsh roar in my ears and I felt myself go faster than I'd ever gone before. Angel dropped steadily faster, her light body, rushing toward the ground at an alarming pace.

I willed the wind to carry me faster and as the seconds arched on slower than I ever would have thought, yet everything was in perfect detail. I took in her peaceful face as she fell, her blonde curls tangled in the wind. I managed to catch her in my arms, a good two thousand feet below my companions and friends. I needed to land to make sure she was okay, so I flew lower and lower until I found an open space below where nobody would be.

I wanted to sit and cry out,but I had others around, and Jeb had taught me to never let others see me cry – whether it's out of frustration, confusion, relief or sorrow. So I swallowed the tears of relief as my sweet little Angel gasped, coughed, and blinked open her bright blue eyes.

"Max!" She cried out and I grinned and gasped, and hugged her tightly in my arms.

"Don't you_ ever_ do that again," I told her.

"Somethings wrong," she protested, pushing back to look at me.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"Someone's missing," she whispered, and Annabeth and Percy turned to look at her from where they landed about ten feet ahead of us. "Someone important."

"How could she know that?" I heard Percy mutter.

"You know what she's talking about?" I asked, my voice steady, but only barely. Fang, silently observing, crossed his arms.

"I'm not sure," Annabeth muttered. "We _really_ need to get to Chiron." She glanced around and her pegasus stamped its hooves and fluttered it's wings. Now, I may not understand horse speak, but as far as birds go, he was antsy and sensing danger. So with that, I stood, kept Angel in my arms, and nodded to the sky.

"Let's get going," I said, then took off without another word, anxious to get back in the sky with my family.

"Almost there!" Percy called from below.

"Follow us," Annabeth shouted over the wind as she angled her Pegasus downward toward the water below where a little community was nestled between the woods and the beach. Though there was a light frosting of snow on the ground (what? It was cold, and it was . . . it was still December, right?), I saw a field of just barely frosted _strawberries._ Call me crazy, but that didn't seem really natural.

Percy led us over directly the strangest collection of buildings I'd ever seen, all in the shape of a U, past what looked like stables and an arena, all the way down to the beach. Once we touched down, he told me he figured we didn't want everyone figuring out the wings right away, that we should choose how and when people found out.

For that, my opinion of him heightened greatly.

"Alright, Max, Fang, everyone," Annabeth said as the two pegasuses – pegasi – pegapeople? - flew off. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood! Let's go meet Chiron."

As she led us off the beach, it was all I could do to keep Nudge and the Gasman from running up the ocean. I noticed Percy was visible happier when near it and noticed his eyes were the same greenish blue color that the sea gave off. Not many people have eyes that color – that I've noticed anyway – and then I remembered his dad was the god of the sea, and I decided not to question it. Who knows, maybe Eye-color is god specific. I shook my head, checked my flock to make sure they're wings were tucked in, and focused on not tripping over my shoes as we clambered through the camp.

"I guess there aren't that many demigods after all," Nudge said a little sadly. I knew she was hoping to meet some new friends, so I felt kind of bad for her, but at the same time, an empty camp meant less people for us to turn into zoo-exhibits for.

"Oh, there are," Percy said. "Most of them are only summer campers."

"So what are you? Year round?" Iggy asked.

"I actually -"

"Wow, Max! Look at the mansion!" Nudge said. "The blue is so pretty! And it has an eagle on the top, huh, I never really noticed that your feathers are like an eagle's, Max. Wow, do you think we'll get to stay in there? Are there a lot of rooms?"

"We'll get to where you'll be staying before too long," Annabeth cut in with a slight chuckle. "Chiron! We're back!"

"About time you got here," Nico said from just inside. Annabeth looked a little shocked to have been answered by our original rescuer (not that we _needed _it, but whatever).

"Were you worried about us?" Angel asked him. He smirked, god, I swear, he looked just like Fang. Angel giggled.

"Chiron's this way," he turned around and walked through the doorway, leading into the house."

"Well," Nudge said. "The outside was pretty, but the inside is …" Annabeth shot her a warning glance, like she was worried we might turn into one of the leopards lining the walls if we weren't careful.

"The decorations for this room were a gift from our Camp Director, Mr. D," Percy said his name very carefully. Like it was supposed to mean something to us.

"Well, Mr. D must not -"

"Have wanted us to miss him, which is why he treated us with his sacred animal and favorite color," a man with brown hair, a tweed jacket and a blanket draped over his legs as he sat in a wheelchair interrupted me. He looked into my eyes and I could tell he was hiding something. I didn't trust him. "Why don't we all have a seat?"

"But you're already sitting," the Gasman blurted out. What can I say, we were raised in cages. So tact while speaking wasn't part of their experiments.

"Yes, I am, dear boy," said the man, "I am Chiron, and on behalf of our director, Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. Let's have a chat, shall we?"

"Is something wrong, Max?" Iggy asked softly from behind me.

"No," I said, but my breathing had already intensified. I tried to calm down my paranoia just a little.

"What do we need to talk about?" I asked, all my walls firmly in place.

"Percy, Annabeth, why don't you go alert the Stoll brothers about their new arrivals? They'll be along shortly," Chiron said, giving our guides a meaningful look.

"But-"

"Yes sir," Annabeth said, having to drag Percy out of the room. As they hit the light in the hall way, I noticed they each had a slight streak of gray on their heads. What was up with that? Anyway, as they went outside, I heard Percy mutter, "Why does Nico get to stay?"

"Why _does _Nico get to stay?" I asked Chiron.

"Because he has a sibling among you, and since he's not had the most pleasant of weeks, I didn't want to separate them again."

Nico looked very gray, like he might melt into another shadow if we weren't looking. He looked right at Fang just as a holographic skull appeared of his head engulfed in gray flames. "I told you he was with me," Nico said to no one in general.

"But you've been calling him _Nick_," I said. "That's not his name. His name is Fang."

"Fang," Chiron chuckled. "Suiting name. Hail, Fang, Son of Hades." he bowed slightly from his wheelchair. "As for you, Maxine, is it?"

"Max. Maximum Ride." I said, teeth bared. I didn't fully understand what was happening, but it was starting to sound like he was going to split us up, and I wasn't about to let that happen.

"Careful, Maximum," he said slowly, like trying to calm an angry horse. I realized my hair was standing on edge and I could feel an electric 'hum' resonating through the air. Something told me that if I wanted to, I could send a huge shock through anyone that touched me. I took a deep breath and I heard the kids gasp behind me.

Fang chuckled and pointed over my head.

"Can I call you Sparky now?" he muttered and I glared daggers, accidentally sending a shock his way, making him wince. I grinned.

"Maximum Ride, Daughter of Zeus," Chiron said, cautious, as if one wrong word could send him to the moon.

"Wait a minute," Nudge but in. "Does that mean that Max and Fang know who their parents are now? What about the rest of us? Will we get to know? When will we know? How will we know? I don't understand. Max? Fang? Are you going to leave us now that you know who your parent's are?"

That last sentence made Angel and Gazzer start crying, then Nudge started in before long. Iggy didn't have any idea what was happening so Fang filled him in.

I groaned, then turned on this Chiron guy.

"Look, now see what you've done? It's going to take forever to get them to shut up! How can I trust you? How much about us do you know? I...I..." I took a deep breath and Chiron looked at me with those wise eyes that seemed to hold centuries.

"Miss Ride, if I may," he gestured for us to step outside. As he led us outside, he seemed deep in thought, which must have been hard to do seeing as Angel was still whimpering rather loudly from Fang's arms. On a normal day, I would have busted out laughing at the look of his face. As it was, I was doing well not to break down like Angel.

Once we made it out on the porch, Chiron rose from his chair. I stumbled backwards into the railing as he _kept_ rising out of the wheelchair which somehow managed to hold his entire backside which was a – white – stallion.

Given my background, you'd think I wouldn't be shocked to see something like him, but yet, here I was, scrambling to remember how to close my mouth and keep from flying back to the safety of the E-house.

"How did you escape? Are you an experiment too?" I asked.

"My dear girl, I am a Centaur," he said, abashed by my assumption that he came from the same place as us. "Did you say, _too?_"

I nodded, well, cat's out of the bag now, as if it wasn't obvious before.

"It would appear that there is more to discover that I had thought. Nevertheless, the dinner bell will ring in ten minutes. I must think on this for a while. If you head straight ahead to the braziers – the flames in the courtyard ahead – you'll see the cabins. Head for Cabin Eleven. You will be well taken care of from there."

I supposed that was a dismissal, as Chiron left his chair vacant on the porch and cantered off toward the forest.

"Well, that _sounded_ quite magical," Iggy said, "but _what_ are we doing again?"

**AN:**

**Thanks for reading! Review and let me know your favorite cabin of the gods! **

**I look forward to hearing from each of you, my lovely readers. :)**

**Until next time,**

**~Jezi Raewin**


	11. 11: Not Going To Happen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Thank you.**

"This is Cabin One," Nico said once we'd met up with him at the head of 12 cabins. "Cabin Two, beside it." Neither of these buildings resembled cabins in the slightest. We had a little shack in the mountains a short 5 minute flight away. It was ashes compared to these white marble columned monument size buildings. 'Cabin' One had lightning bolts flashing in the soft evening light, and Two had peacocks etched into the walls on either side of the door.

"The cabins all represent one of the 12 gods and goddesses that sit on the Olympian Council. Therefore, they have been decorated in ways that honor their patron."

"Like mascots for their teams?" the Gasman said.

"Told ya," Percy said to Annabeth as she sighed. I looked at them questioningly. "That's what I thought when I first heard about it. But's it's only _slightly_ right. Those that stay in the cabins are all children of that god or goddess to which it belongs."

"Is that why some of them look empty?" asked Nudge.

Percy nodded, Nico tapped his foot, and Annabeth was biting her biting her lip, fighting some urge to say something. "There will be a lot more people here when summer comes back."

"So why are we in front of these two cabins?" Iggy asked, sounding bored, but there was a hint of genuine curiosity hidden underneath.

"Because this is my cabin," I said, my mouth going dry. "Cabin One is the cabin of Zeus. This is where I stay, since Zeus is my … father…" I felt Fang's eyes flick to me.

"I call a bed by a window!" Gazzy said, starting toward the door, but the three older demigods shouted and pulled him back.

"No one but children of Zeus should go in there," said Annabeth, going pale. "The Olympians are really territorial."

"But how are we supposed to sleep in there if we can't even go in there?" Gazzy asked.

"We can't, dummy," Nudge said, but there wasn't any real depth to her insult. She was resigned and quiet, a first for my motormouth Nudge. I focused on keeping my breath even as everyone's eyes fell on me. My heart sped up and adrenaline pumped into my veins. Five hands touched me, as if emphasizing the fact that in just a few short hours my family would be separated from me. That we wouldn't be together. That I would be left alone to face the nightmares.

"No," only a whisper escaped from my mouth, something inside me rising.

"What?" Annabeth asked.

I stood a little taller, made my face go blank, and said, louder this time, "No."

Percy, Nico, and Annabeth all took step back, I felt my hairs standing on end, and tried to breathe consistently.

"Max, calm down," Annabeth said gently.

"If you guys had just listened to me," Nico muttered. "Or better yet, just had let me handle this."

"Uh, why don't we go see the other cabins?" Percy suggested, just trying to distract me maybe, move us forward – speed up the inevitable. I took one glance at my family behind me. The younger ones perhaps didn't feel the entire weight of the situation. Perhaps they were young enough to not care, I simply hoped they kept their wits about them until I could figure something out – and I _would _figure something out. I cleared my throat.

"Let's go see these other Cabins," I said through clenched teeth.

Upon Annabeth's insisting that the ladies go first, she led us down the even side, or goddess side of the cabins. Things I learned during this tour: 1) Grass could grow on roofs; 2) Barbies have come to life; 3) some types of stone can glow in the dark; and, 4) some kids like to live in a library. Also, Annabeth is who to go to for facts. Seriously, she wouldn't shut up till we were outside the library one.

"That one belongs to Demeter, that's why there's grass on the roof and flowers in the windows." "Aphrodite, goddess of love, stay away if you don't want to be given a lecture on fashion." "Oh! This one's mine, or rather, Athena's."

A boys head popped out the door and tapped her on the shoulder. "Annabeth, we're waiting on you."

"Oh, uh, right," she said, glancing between us and her cabinmate – brother I guess. She turned to Percy. "Do you think you can take it from here?" He nodded and she waved and as she went inside Percy grimaced.

"Like I can't handle a tour of the cabins," he scoffed.

**AN:**

**And thus quite possibly one of the shortest chapters of this story I've posted. But don't worry. I have much more headed your way. I just really wanted to get this out there and let you know that THERE IS MORE COMING. I HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN.**

**On a side note, I have a bit of a question for you: I'm going to try and be as much of a listening author as I can. SO: Do you want to have each of the flocks different depictions of their first days at CHB or shall I just continue on in the way I have been? **

**Until next time,**

**~Jezi Raewin**


	12. 12: Pinning the Blame

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or Percy Jackson. Thank you for believing me.

Look, it's not his fault the tour ended in tears and yelling. . . . So why is all I could tell myself that it was Percy's fault my family was taken away from me? Why was it that I could only pin the blame on him and not, say, my _father _for bringing us here in the first place? But I suppose now you're curious on how the tour actually _did_ end up in tears and yelling. . . . So, on with the show, I guess.

Percy pointed out some of the cabins as we walked away from the Athena one. We were already a good way down from Cabin 1 and 3, which Percy had told us was his cabin, the cabin that belonged to Poseidon. Unlike Annabeth's informational tour filled with trivia facts, Percy's had actual advice that I was glad to be hearing. For instance:

"Stay away from that one down there. See the red paint job and the barb wire? Yeah, that's Ares' Cabin, the god of war. His kids are brutal and would be more than glad to show you how or demonstrate even the best way to kill someone." Good to know, I thought.

Or this:

"Apollo's is the one that's kind of glowing… the gold one over there. His kids are great archers, medics, and musicians." Well aren't they special?

And this one"

"That's Hephaestus' Cabin, it's got all sorts of hidden booby traps and such, so I wouldn't go over there unless invited. They're inventors and work in the forges." He waved at a tall muscle-y guy covered in oil smudges that was walking toward the cabin.

He stopped walking in front of the one right after Hephaestus' and waited. Of all of the bizarre cabins, this one didn't really fit in. It was the most normal looking cabin I'd ever seen. Rundown, chipped paint, rickety wood floors. Just like the Cabin back by the E-house.

"This is Cabin Eleven," he said. "Home to the children of Hermes and . . ." he looked over all of us. "Well, Hermes is also known as the god of travelers, so his cabin is home to those who are his kids, whose godly parent doesn't have a cabin (his eyes rested on Fang for a second) or those who don't know which cabin they belong to."

My throat felt thick.

"So. . ." Iggy said, taking his finger from my belt loop. "Let me guess: this is where we're supposed to stay, right?" He was silent for a second. "Let's have a look kids." He started to the door, but stopped, waiting for the rest of my family. They all walked past me, brushing me with their hands, Fang watching me out of the corner of his eye. Angel took Iggy's hand and they all walked in together.

Percy glanced toward me as Nico showed up on the other side of the door and took it from there. "Come on," Percy said. "You need to let off some steam. Let me show you the arena."

I glared at him, and then at the cabin, the ground, then lastly, the sky. "No!" I yelled, feeling tears gather in my eyes. "I'm not going anywhere with you! It's all your fault! I- I- My-"

Since I lost the ability to form coherent sentences, I decided it was time to fly. I took off running away from Cabin Eleven, leapt off a picnic table and soared high above the world.

I hovered over the forest so that the tears, now falling freely, wouldn't hit anyone below. Slowly, I sank down to the edge of the forest, by a lake with a pier and canoes.

I tried to pull myself together, tell myself that it's not like this place is with the school (that I know of), that we should be safe here (cause a voice in my head told me so), and that I would only be sleeping in a different place – that aside from that, it was just like home but with actual things to do.

Just as I wiped what I told myself would be the last tears from my eyes, someone came running up behind me. From the sound of it, it was Percy.

"What do you want from me?" I asked, my voice hoarse from arguing with myself.

He shrugged, holding his hands up in surrender, and started lowering himself onto the ground beside me. "When I found out I was a demigod," he started, "I was being attacked by a Minotaur – a half bull from the top, but half-guy from the bottom. He nearly killed me, he kidnapped my mom, and knocked out my best friend who I had just discovered to be half goat."

I raised my eyebrows, _half-goat?_

"He's a satyr. Protectors of the Wild." Cause that makes total sense. Not. "Anyway, I killed the Minotaur and then fainted. It was so disorienting, it felt like a dream, a nightmare. Then for the first week, I stayed in the Hermes Cabin. They're great people, a huge family that I had never had before.

"But when I was claimed by Poseidon, all of a sudden I was on my own in Cabin Three, and it was awful."

I glared at him.

"So all that to tell me that life alone in Cabin One will be awful? Thanks, Jackson, real helpful."

To my surprise, he laughed.

"Did you know that you have a sister?" He asked, and I thought, _boy, ADHD much?_ "A real sister, a relative, a fellow daughter of Zeus."

I stared at him, hoping my face stayed blank while feeling many more emotions flutter inside.

"Yeah, her name is Thalia. We only occasionally see eye-to-eye, but she's a great friend."

"Where is -" I swallowed a heavy lump of bread that was chucked down my throat. I bolted into the air headed after my attacker, thoughts of Thalia pushed to the back of my mind.

I heard the water roar beneath me and a bubble of water soared into the sky and into a mass of black feathers.

"Fang!" I yelled. "Come back here!"

Two more water balls sailed after him, but one hit me on the ankle. It was freezing cold.

"You're missing dinner," he said once I'd caught up with him. My stomach growled. He smirked at me and I whacked him with my wing. "Where?"

He turned and led me down to an edge of the forest with a topless pavilion. I could hear chatter and the chink of silverware.

We stepped over the threshold and saw maybe twenty or so kids all seated in groups. The flock was easy to pick out sitting with the Hermes kids.

Percy huffed as he ran up behind us. I watched as he told us to follow him and went to fix a plate of some sort of casserole. He waited for us by a fire then shoveled half his food into the flames and muttered "Poseidon".

"An offering to the gods," he said to us.

"The gods like burnt food?" I asked.

"Then they've had plenty of offerings from _you_ Max," Fang muttered and I was barely able to contain the urge to smack him. Percy laughed again and as I scraped some of my own food into the fire –which in itself was hard for me to do – I smelt fresh air, mingled with oranges and fresh-cut grass, all followed by the most wonderful smell of chocolate chip cookies I'd ever smelt before.

Fang's eyes widened as he looked from his plate to the fire and it was clear (to me at least) that he was trying to figure out how our dinners could smell like that.

Then Percy made us split up and I kept my head held high as I sat alone at the table for Zeus kids with my ears on my family and my mind focused on my dad.

**AN: See? I told you there was more. 1328 more words in fact. Anyway. I heard those of you who responded and I will go back to switching back and forth, once there's interesting stuff on the PJO side (which doesn't take long, let me tell you). :) Anyway. I wanted to get this chapter up before I head into work (Yay for the weekend, right? Great for everyone – unless you work at a movie theater. :P Just kidding though, I do **_**love love love **_**my job). **

**On a reviewable note: Tell me who your favorite villain is. And who your favorite Olympian is. **

**Until next time,**

**~Jezi Raewin**


	13. 13: Starlight and Firelight

_Dislaimer: this story is so cool! Seriously, it's not lame at all._

_Dis__**claim**__er: I do not own Maximum Ride or Percy Jackson. Thank you._

Max POV

These people know how to do a campfire, that's for sure. Apollo cabin led a sing-a-long as the flames roared behind them. The flames weren't just your ordinary red, yellow, and orange though. Somehow, much to Gasman's and Nudge's excitement, they flickered whatever color represented the level of enthusiasm.

As the singing dwindled down, Chiron, the guy-horse-centaur-thing clopped toward the center of attention. He motioned for me to go to him.

"Campers!" he shouted, quieting down the muttering campers. "I have some exciting news. I'm sure some of you have noticed that we have six new campers that have joined us today."

"Claimed or unknown?" someone called out as others cheered.

"Both," he replied and there was a little murmuring. "As they make their way to the front to introduce themselves, let me remind you all that the harpies will be watching to make sure that all no campers are out of their cabins after lights out. Now, I introduce to you the eldest two of the demigods, Mr. Fang, son of Hades, and Ms. Maximum Ride, daughter of Zeus."

There was a rush of murmurs and whispers that caught the group of demigods like an updraft, and its volume rose for a minute, the fire showing everyone's emotions at once, a myriad of colors within the flames. Then I cleared my throat, unable to take the stares. I really wanted to punch something. Instead I settled for yelling across the crowd.

"This is our family," I yelled, and as I introduced each member, said member raised their hand. As I finished, I looked around with uncertainty. No one ever told me what to do next. I looked up to the sky, the smoke racing the embers to reach the stars. _Dad,_ I thought, _what now?_

I stared at the stars as people surrounded us, my wings tensing against my back. As they twinkled at me, I was taken back to the mountains of Colorado. To a time last winter, when Jeb had taken us out and taught us how to prepare a proper fire. As the younger ones fell asleep in the warmth, Jeb and I sat on a rock maybe 20 feet away. He smiled at me over the top of his glasses as he quizzed me on what we'd learned that day.

"_Best place to find shelter." "Somewhere with water, not enclosed, but not too open either. High up is preferable." "Good. What do you do when someone is injured?" "Bind it, apply pressure if there's bleeding. Let it heal." "How do you find where you are in the world?" "The stars?" _I asked, uncertain. I'd only ever been one of two places: The School or the E-House. _"Very good. Now, see that one up there, in the middle of two others and then one on either side of the three? Find those and you'll always be able to find yourself. Even when you have no idea where you are."_

I remember scoffing at his words. What the heck did he mean by that? _"Know where you are even when you have no idea where you are." _Hah. I found them over head, the stars he'd told me about, and suddenly, I saw him in my mind. Jeb. My savior. The man I'd so longed to be my father who left and never came back. I lowered my head when the stars became blurry and realized I was trying not to cry.

Then there were voices surrounding me, wrapping me up and threatening to suffocate me. I grabbed for the arm directly to my right, to grab hold to someone who would pull me back to earth, back to my family who was present. Fang turned to look at me with a raised eyebrow, he muttered a single word, "okay." It was more of a question than a statement, but he let it go when he registered what must have been going through my head. I could see a shade of the same emotions mirrored in Fang's eyes as well.

Just as I was about to call a U&A (and completely blow my whole lie low plan, mind you), Annabeth burst through the crowd of demigods that had nearly completely surrounded us on every side. "Okay, okay!" she called out. "Give them some room! It's been a long day, now time to get to your cabins, you'll get to see them tomorrow."

And just like that, a few sighed, but they all headed back toward the cabins. My eyes widened. I had to learn how she did that. Just then, a few of her siblings (they all had the same blond shade of hair, and in the dim light it looked like they had the same shade gray eyes. Then the five of them handed over a sleeping bag and a pillow each to my flock. Percy jogged over and nodded at Annabeth with a smile, it was kind, and warm, but with just a tinge of worry. Their matching gray streaks in their hair shimmering in the firelight.

She nodded back and then told each of us goodnight and led her siblings toward the cabins. We weren't alone though, Athena's kids were replaced by two kids that I'd recognized from the Hermes table during dinner. One was a girl about Nudge's age with mousy brown hair and a shy smile. She immediately started talking with Nudge and Angel. Another was a boy about the same age and he started talking to Gazzy. With a grimace I realized that my family was pretty welcomed. Fang and Iggy stood right beside me to my left and right.

"Tonight," I whispered so softly that only they would be able to hear. "Midnight. On the roof of Cabin One."

"Bring the others?" Iggy muttered. I thought for a second, observing the younger kids and how the others reacted. They seemed safe enough, and there were virtually no adults here which made me feel relieved and extremely wary at the same time. As I watched, Angel opened her mouth to yawn, and then Nudge and Gazzy echoed in unison.

I shook my head. "Let them sleep." Iggy nodded.

The mousy haired girl grabbed Nudge and Angel's hands and we walked toward the cabins together. Fang and Iggy still by my side.

I stopped and watched as Iggy and Fang readjusted themselves in a formation of protection from the rear, but it was missing a point, missing me. Fang felt it, I know he did. He paused and for just a second turned his head to look at me.

In the brief moment when our eyes met in the darkness, his eyes, light by the fire pits burning low in the area between the cabins, I knew that neither of us would sleep a wink. Percy had walked behind me, Fang and Iggy, and now he stood beside me, his hands in his pockets.

"Why didn't I get a sleeping bag?" I asked. "Not even a pillow. . ."

"Because," he said, shrugging. "I've got something better to show you." He walked me down the, what's it called? A courtyard? Anyway, we walked down the middle of the courtyard area toward Cabins One and Three.

"I wanted to ask earlier," I said suddenly, my throat still tight. "If I really do have a sister, why isn't she here? Why is Cabin One empty?"

"Well, that's a bit of a long story, and I'll be glad to tell you tomorrow, but tonight, let's just get you settled in. You might find something of hers in your cabin actually, but first, I have something for you in mine. Come on in."

Cabin three smelled of saltwater and the ocean breeze. I noticed Percy visibly lighten up as he took a deep breath. His bunk (the only one in use) was sloppy and there were various wrappers strewn across the floor, but it was cozy. There was a shield on the wall by the door, a massive one with images imprinted in the metal. On the bunk beside Percy's was a bundle of fabric and a fluffy pillow. They were the color of the sky around twilight, my favorite time to fly.

"These showed up on my bed when we got back, and there was a feather on top. So I can only imagine that this must be for you," he smiled. "Our parents aren't supposed to directly interfere with our struggles, but sometimes, through others, we get little hints that they're watching and do care."

Then he muttered something under his breath how he seems to be the go-to message boy. He held up the feather that was resting on top of the pillow, a brown and white flecked secondary that looked like one of mine. He glanced at me.

"What are you going to tell everyone?" he asked, curious.

"About?"

"Well, you're part bird for one," he said bluntly. "Fitting, if you ask me. I mean, your dad is the Lord of the Sky."

"No one can know," I said, thrusting my hands out. "Percy. No one can know."

"Whoa, feathers," he said, "I was only asking. I'll keep your secret, I just wondered if you _did_ plan on telling anyone."

"Not yet," I said, scooped up the bundle of bedding and headed for the door, I stopped just in front of it. "Thanks, Jackson."

**AN: Hiya, everybody! This chapter goes out to MaxRideandPercyJackson4ever for hilarious back and forth. Dude. Seriously. Dude. It's here. Dude. I can't stop. O.O**

**Review and tell me what you think. I personally really enjoyed this chapter. It was really fun to write. ^_^ **

**Until next time,**

**Jezabel Raewin**


	14. 14: Demigods, Dreams, and Hunters?

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riordan. Maximum Ride to James Patterson. They own, I do not. Thank you.

Chapter 14

_Max_

The bundle of fabric was really soft and fluffy, like how you'd_ imagine_ a cloud would feel as opposed to the cold harsh reality that it really was. I stroked it absentmindedly as I went over courses of action in my head. What were we going to do now that we were here?

Last night, I'd dreamt of that weird sphinx thing again, and that bothered me.

Bother. . .

Let's not bring that word up yet.

I stroked the purple and silver blanket and stared at the massive statue that was in the middle of the cabin.

It was obviously of Zeus, the god which this cabin represented. Zeus. Father. Zeus. Dad. I tried to have those words in my head and make some sense of them.

I'd always hoped that Jeb was really my dad, and in some ways maybe he really was. The thought that my real actual father was a god left me completely dumbstruck. Zeus. Lord of the Sky. My father. Huh. Ironic.

Ironic – no. Fitting.

I couldn't imagine it any other way. Percy mentioned Thalia, another daughter of Zeus. I mulled that over too. Then, after a few minutes, there was a thump on my roof and I looked at my watch and cursed. I'd planned to be on my roof a half hour ago. Annabeth had warned us of the harpies who made sure there were no campers wandering about, so I opted for the window.

The window was always open, thank Zeus, and was 4 feet tall and 2 and a half feet wide. There were 3 of them and they overlooked the Big House where we met Chiron.

I ran a couple of steps, pushed off hard, then unfurled my wings on the other side of the window. As I pushed down with all my might and surged upward, I relished in the feeling of taking off. Then I was on the roof and sat down with my feather friends.

"Evenin' Max," Iggy muttered as he fought a yawn.

"Ig. Fang." I said. My throat tight. "The kids asleep?"

Fang nodded. "Took no time for them."

"How's Cabin 1?" Iggy asked.

"Quiet, peaceful, cold," I said.

"Just like home, then."

I laughed. It was the exact opposite, really. I noticed Iggy had a small smile and realized that was his intention to start with. "Thanks Iggy." It did feel good to laugh even if it was short lived. "How's Cabin 11?" I asked them both, nudging Fang.

"Loud, chaotic, and no space," they said together.

"I stepped on a couple people," Iggy coughed. I rolled my eyes, not that he would hurt them, none of us weighed very much, but still.

"What, did they make you mad or something?" Despite being blind, I knew he could see with his ears perfectly fine. If he stepped on anything, chances are it was on purpose.

"They were knocking Gazzy," he said quietly.

"Try not to kill anyone, though, kay?" I nudged his foot and all three of us responded in unison: "For now."

"Let's stretch the wings before we hit the sack, okay? We can get a sky tour, see what's waiting for us in the morning. We stood and took off. After circling the camp a few times (it was easy to tell where the strange boundaries were, more on that later), muttering landmarks to Iggy, I flew over to Fang and grazed him with my wing. He blinked but didn't say anything. At last, as the moon sank in the sky, and the sky grew darker and darker, we decided actually try to get some sleep; as if that would happen, but you know.

We parted ways at Cabin 11, I watched them sink down into the open window with ease, just like we'd practiced a billion times at the E-house. With a sigh and a lingering glance, I flew back to Cabin 1.

_Percy_

Gods, talk about a strange day. A weird, long, strange day. I was so glad when my head hit the pillow just minutes after Maximum Ride left my cabin that I'd nearly forgotten to hope for no dreams. Not that I'd ever been so lucky, but whatever.

My eyes snapped shut and I was instantly thrown into darkness. There were noises all around, birds chirping, cats screeching, howls of pain and worst of all, cries of 'help me' long forgotten in the darkness.

Then, the darkness was pierced by light, soft at first, but quickly grew so bright I had to shield my eyes and look away. That's when I noticed to my right was the wall of a crate, like an oversized dog crate, but this was made of shimmery Celestial Bronze, and you could only see out the front. I backed up quickly (when did I get on my knees?) but only found the back of the crate. The light, off to my left, disappeared into what I could only guess was another cell like mine. The room started darkening, but before the light was fully gone, a face appeared in front of my bars. I resisted the urge to growl like a dog as he opened his mouth.

"They will die soon, halfling," he snarled. His face was extremely scarred and his teeth elongated. "And you will never be able to find him."

I felt fear and confusion battle against determination and sarcasm. I mean, come on, what kind of jake is that?

"Percy," the voice said, echoing around with evil laghter that I thought only villians on TV and in movies had. "Percy!"

My eyes snapped open to find Annabeth standing over me. In my cabin. As I undoubtedly drooled in my sleep.

"Come on, seaweed brain! Thalia's here."

**AN:**

**I LIVE! Happy Thanksgiving everyone! I hope all my American Readers survived Black Friday without injury. I, for one, wanted nothing to do with the horrendous sales and simply went with my family to pick out and cut down our own Christmas tree. It was quite fun, but frankly, I'm just glad to have had time to **_**finally**_** type this out. Seriously? I've had this chapter written for well over a month. I just haven't had the time to do so. **

**Why? **

**School, mostly. College is a pain. But on the upside, Japanese 101? Best class/language ever. So much fun and so amazing. Especially when you're encouraged by the AWESOME Japanese Dramas (Hana Kimi, Hungry!, Tumbling, Delicious Gakuin, OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB, need I go on? Message me if you're interested in any of them) and AWESOME JAPANESE MUSIC (D-Date, Daichi Miura, IssaxSoulja, and the best for last: AAA [Attack All Around].) Message me if you're interested in any of those either. **

**Now that I've bored you with my life, I thank you for reading my story, and hope you will continue to do so. **

**Until then, leave a review as to your thoughts on Percy's lovely little demigod dream and what you think any of this has to do with anything. **

**Fly on!**

**~Jezabel Raewin**


	15. 15: First Day

The Wings of Olympus

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or Percy Jackson

Chapter 15

Max POV

Percy. I wanted to kill him. My arms sore, head pounding, stomach growling, I headed toward the dining pavilion grumbling the whole way, going over this morning in my head.

I'd woken up just a little after the sun had risen, and was trying to figure out what I should do next. I couldn't risk going out for a fly to wake up since I didn't know when this people would be out and about. I walked around the cabin, with its few bunks and openness, memorizing its layout. After a while, I started doing some of the exercises Jeb had taught me and did those for a while. Then I heard someone come up to the door and I jumped.

Panicking, I moved behind the door and then once the stranger entered, I tackled him from behind. He rolled to the floor, turned and pulled out a pen that uncapped into a sword. I blinked and realized it was Percy.

"Whoa, Max," he said. "Calm down."

"ME? You're the one that pulled out a _sword,"_ I replied.

"Only because you _jumped me."_

"Only because you surprised me."

"Yeah right."

"Did you _want_ something, Jackson? I could try out my electric shocks if you want to stay."

"Hah. Funny," he said. "I thought I'd let you know that breakfast is in the same place we had dinner. That's where all the meals are served. And since you're new, I thought I'd give you a hand in forming your schedule."

"Thanks, Jackson," I said, "but I don't need you to baby me."

He straightened up. "I'm not babying you."

"Yeah, right."

"Fine then. You don't want sugarcoating? Breakfast in 15 minutes. You have Archery with Apollo at 8. Ancient Greek with Athena at 9:30. Swordplay with Ares at 11. Lunch is at 12:30 and then you have free time."

He may have been trying to help, but that thought was far in the back of my mind. I think he really just wanted to kill me. The Apollo kids were fairly supportive of my attempt, though they kept their distance for a while, but let's be honest, it was an awful first try. Besides, a Bow and Arrow are impractical as far as weapons go. After you run out of arrows, what are you supposed to do? Whack the enemy with your bow?

Ancient Greek just made my head hurt. I could barely spell in English, now they expect me to try with a language like Greek? Hah. Yeah right. At least the Athena kid that helped me didn't make me want to kill him.

The Ares campers and swordplay started out rough, but once I got the feel of my sword . . . we all may be part god, but that 2% of my DNA that happened to be even more different really pays off sometimes. Let's just say I think we were all surprised how well my first swordplay exercise went.

But nevertheless, I was drained. I should've had more for breakfast. I haven't had my fill since we left the E-House. I held my stomach as I trudged to the pavilion.

About halfway there, I saw Iggy standing with some Hermes kids I recognized from last night. They were just standing there, talking, laughing. He shifted, ever so slightly; I doubt anyone even noticed, but it was something he did when he was nervous and needed some space. I looked around, but didn't see the flock anywhere. Fuming, I stomped over to the group of guys and pushed my way to Iggy in the center.

"Ig, you got a sec?" I asked, grabbing his arm, pulling him away without bothering to wait for an answer. Once we were about 20 feet away, I let go and crossed my arms. "Where are the others? Are you okay?"

He shrugged.

"Angel and Nudge made friends with some afro-dyers, and Gasman was playing with a kid with a bow. Haven't seen Fang since breakfast."

I groaned. My stomach echoed. Iggy laughed.

"Calm down, Max," he said quietly, laying a hand on my arm, like I would do for him the past two years.

"'Calm Down?'" I asked, my hunger burning away into stressed frustration. "Don't you _dare_ tell me to calm down."

"Max," Ig said, "I hear them."

"Well, isn't that great?" I said, my voice struggling to stay under control. "I hear them too! Every night, in my nightmares!"

"No, Max," he said more urgently. "I _hear_ them. They're okay now."

I took a deep breath, trying to clear my head and process what he said. Iggy had the best ears of all of us. If he could hear them _here _though, his hearing is definitely getting stronger . . . My eyes widened.

"What's wrong?" he asked as my breath hitched a little in my throat.

"What else can you hear?"

Before he answered, he turned toward the dining pavilion. From this distance I could see about 20 or 30 kids in orange shirts talking and shoving food in their mouths. I could pick out Annabeth and Percy near the entrance. They were talking to a girl with black hair with a silver circlet on her head and a silver bow slung across her back.

"They're talking about you," Iggy said. _Great, _I thought. _And the gossip starts._

"I better make my big entrance," I said. "After all. . . Speak of the devil –"

"And Max shall appear," Iggy finished, laughed, then shoved me away before running back to the others. _At least they didn't run off without him, _I thought. One of them made a joke about me being his girlfriend and he smacked him. I smiled briefly as they laughed, then I turned and headed toward Percy, Annabeth, and the Stranger.

Percy POV

"Annabeth! Thalia!" I called out as I reached the pavilion. They were waiting just outside and Annabeth looked troubled.

"About time, kelp head," Thalia said, crossing her arms. The silver circlet in her hair shimmered and she sparkled.

"Quit staring," Annabeth said, smacking me on the arm. "Hunters," she said under her breath as she shook her head.

"Great to see you," I said and she laughed.

"It's only been a week," she said, "but I guess I missed you guys too."

I looked at Annabeth.

"Have you told her yet?" I asked and Annabeth shook her head. Thalia's eyes sparked.

"What? What happened?"

"Now there's a total of 5 children of the Big Three," I said, "including you and me."

She was silent for a minute, stared at the sky, then back at me. "Who are they?" she asked quietly.

"Remember the Di Angelo kid? Nico? He's one of them. Then two of them showed up yesterday with 4 unclaimed. Their names are Fang and Max."

"I knew the Di Angelo's were powerful, but I had no idea . . . they have to be Hades's right?"

Annabeth nodded. "But that's not all," she said. "Fang is a son of Hades too."

"So what about this Max? Whose child is he?"

Max POV

"_Whose child is he?"_

Time for me to jump in.

"Hello," I said. "I'm Max, Maximum Ride, and apparently, I'm a daughter of Zeus."

The girl, Thalia, my sister, paled and seemed to take me in.

"Last I heard," I went on. "Until recently you were a tree."

"Last I heard," Thalia said, "I was an only child." Her eyes narrowed. "I'm Thalia, leader of the Hunters of Artemis." She turned to Annabeth. "Is it always this _awkward_ meeting a new sibling you didn't know you had?"

Annabeth laughed. "Not as bad for me," she answered.

"Well," Thalia said. "This can't be coincidental. I have some news."

"Can we eat first?" I interjected. "There's food not even twenty feet away from us. I'm starving."

"Hold up," Thalia said as I started into the pavilion. "How old are you?"

"Twelve. . . Thirteen?" I said, standing tall. "What's it to you? How old are you?"

"Well, we're gonna let you girls bond. . ." Annabeth said, dragging Percy into the pavilion. We'll meet up during free period."

Thalia looked panicked, which is exactly how I felt, but I did a better job of hiding it. I didn't know how to act around a sister! Our stomachs growled in unison, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

**AN:**

**Oh, man, this story, guys, I am so sorry. We're slowly building up to the plot, I promise. Thank you to all of my faithful viewers, reveiwers, followers, and favoriters! **

**Here's to Chapter 15!**

**On a side note, this weird winter weather… Where I am, it was 60 on Monday, and now everything is covered in snow. What – the – Styx. And it's a **_**Snowday. **_

**I don't like it. I want back to Japanese. *whimper* we just started Kanji. You know, the block script? Like ****好きです。****But we just started with the numbers so more like, ****一、二、三、****and so forth. **

**Have faith my faithful readers. More will be coming! Review and answer this little riddle for me: **

**When snow melts, what does it become? **

**(NO GOOGLING!)**

**Until next time, **

**~Jezabel Raewin**


	16. 16: Further Findings and Feather Fights

The Wings of Olympus

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or Percy Jackson

Chapter 16

Percy POV

"Not that I don't like seeing Thalia," I said as Annabeth and I walked around the canoe lake after lunch, "but doesn't she have special duties as Artemis's Lieutenant?"

"That's actually why she's here," Annabeth said, brushing her hair behind her ear.

"I'm lost," I said and she grinned knowingly at me. I grimaced.

"Percy, she's been given a mission," she said simply. "One she has to do without the other hunters."

"So what _is_ this mission?"

Annabeth shrugged. "She hasn't told me yet, but I get the feeling it's urgent."

I frowned remembering my dream. "I think I know," I said as I stopped to put my hand in the water.

"What? How would you know?"

I'm sure she didn't mean to come off insulting, so I was only half-faking a wounded expression as I replied. "I had a dream last night." She blinked.

"And?" she asked. "What happened?"

"I think – I could be wrong, but I _think_ Apollo's been kidnapped."

_"What?!"_ Annabeth shrieked, causing a few of the naiads to swim for cover.

As I told her what I remembered of the dream, she stood still as a statue. At the end she turned toward the big house.

"We have to tell Chiron," she said. "This can't all be a coincidence. Come on, seaweed brain." She took my hand and started running.

When we got there, Chiron was waiting for us, his face was grim.

"Chiron!" Annabeth said. "Something's wrong. I think we need to consult the oracle again."

Chiron shook his head, his grim expression slightly confused. As she started to protest, Chiron raised his hand. "Do you not remember, Annabeth? Just yesterday we received a prophecy. While it certainly helped us welcome 6 demigods safely, the majority of it remains unfulfilled."

"So what do we do now?" I asked. "I've never heard of a prophecy with this little direction."

"It is rare," he said, and Annabeth's tense, worried expression shifted into a worried, thoughtful one.

"Percy believes Apollo has been trapped," she muttered to herself. "Which makes sense since he _is _the god of prophecy." Her storm grey eyes grew troubled. "But what about this 'Lord of Wolves'? And Storm and Shadow – that could mean Nico or Fang and Max or Thalia. . ." she continued muttering to herself, now pacing back and forth on the porch.

I glanced at Chiron who was watching Annabeth with a slightly amused expression. I rolled my eyes, then frowned.

"Where do we begin?" I asked. "I haven't got a clue as to where he's being held aside form a white room with dog crates."

"If what Annabeth's brainstorm is producing what I think it is, I believe we should include the other parties in this discussion. Perhaps they have some valuable information of their own."

We looked at Annabeth, thoroughly lost in her brainstorm, then looked at each other again.

"I'll go get the others," I said with a nod, and took off to find everyone.

I'm not sure if I should've been surprised or not that there were literal sparks flying between Max and Thalia.

They weren't hard to find once I noticed the swirl of clouds near the battle arena. The other 6 were there too: Nico sitting on the stands all alone, Fang a couple yards behind Max, Iggy behind him and then Nudge and the younger two behind them. The way they were standing made me think this was a standard formation for the 6 winged kids. I ran the rest of the way.

"Thalia! Max!" I yelled. "What are you doing? Stop this!"

"Stay out of this, Jackson!" I huffed as they both stopped their shouting to stare and yell at me – all in complete unison.

I realized, pretty quickly, that I would be alone in getting them to stop fighting. As I stood there, watching the two girls stare each other down, each with their own sharp, pointy weapons that said "Touch me, you die; Look at me, you die" I felt and heard a low rumble that echoed all around. I stared up at the circling clouds that lead me here and realized they were quickly darkening and realized instantly that if something didn't happen, we'd have a hurricane brewing right within our weather proof camp.

I groaned as I noted that I would have no chance of getting the two of them to settle this quietly, not if I didn't want to become a demigod-kabob – twice through. Another rumble of thunder, and the wind started to pick up as Max took her first swing with the sword. Thalia deflected it easily, and as she did so, sent an electric shock up her blade and through Max.

Thankfully, my ADHD came in handy as I took this in at the same time I realized something. It hadn't started raining yet, despite the low, dark clouds that must have been near their breaking point with precipitation. If I acted now, I would have the element of surprise, which might be enough to get the girls to stop this fight and focus. After all, we had more serious matters on our hands.

I stared at the clouds and felt the familiar pull in my gut as the water obeyed my will and immediately cooled enough to form droplets that soon turned into a falling _pond_ of water, right on top of us. Before the water had subsided, Thalia turned on me.

"JACKSON!" she yelled, and grabbed my dry shirt in her fist with her sopping wet hands. Her short, normally spiky hair was flat against her head. "I can handle my fights, _without you_. What do you think you were _doing?"_

I huffed and shoved her off me. "I was keeping the storm from growing larger is what I was doing," I told her, and before she could respond I continued. "Besides, Annabeth is on to something, and needs all of us to be there."

"What do you mean?"

"HOLD UP," Max said, walking over. "What's going on? Why did a freaking _lake_ fall out of the sky, and _are you dry?"_

I groaned. Chiron said we needed to hurry, but for the love of Hades, _girls!_

"Yes, I'm dry. I made the clouds turn into water. It was turning bad, and we'd rather not attract that much attention right now. Now, if you're done with this fight, we have some important news that might help us with the quest."

"What quest?" Iggy asked as the rest of the kids walked over.

"The quest that lead us to where you were," I replied. "Nico, you should probably come too."

He glared at me, the pants of his legs were wet, having only caught the flow as it rushed past him. I guess being on the fringes of battle has some upsides every now and then.

"Seriously, it seemed like we needed to hurry, guys, let's get a move on, Chiron and Annabeth are waiting."

"Well let's not dillydaddle," Max said with a clap and gathered her flock. "Let's follow the Waterbender, guys." I rolled my eyes and lead them behind Thalia, who was wringing out her shirt and jacket as she stomped ahead, already gaining distance toward the Big House.

**AN:**

**Wow. Alrighty then. To all who attempted the riddle of last chapter: The answer was not water, nor anything of the sort, rather it was Spring. The season. (Granted, Spring has long gone and even now, Summer is fading.) My poor readers whom I have left waiting for this chapter for so long – I sincerely apologize for the wait. If you're just reading this story (all at once without waiting) Thank you for giving my story a try, and hopefully the next chapter will either be up soon or is up now. **

**GUYS. MAX. IS. BACK. **

**DID YOU KNOW? Maximum Ride! The story continues! Coming January 2015: Maximum Ride: Forever. **

***Ahem* **

**I need to write more, so I'll leave it at that for now, guys. **

**Till next time,**

**~Jezabel Raewin**


End file.
